


Fliss & Vera

by AnneTheShellshocker



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bisexual Edward Elric, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Lesbian Character of Color, Nonbinary Alphonse Elric, POC Elric Brothers, This fic is gay, Trans Edward Elric, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Character of Color, Transphobia, Vitiligo Character, and sad ( sometimes)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneTheShellshocker/pseuds/AnneTheShellshocker
Summary: It was the year of 1905 when Felicity Loveless met her soulmate, Primavera Alby.





	1. A Stormy Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is another fic that will contain lesbians and alchemy. I decided to work with a fandom that I hadn't work or read in a long time and well, FMA: Brotherhood was the perfect fandom for me to write about, I was curious on what would happen if there were characters - original characters that were focused on more instead of the Elric brothers and so...this story was created. I should also give a big shoutout to Solar151, thank you for letting me rant and send you ideas on my characters, I hope you enjoy this as well and without further adieu, let this chapter begin!

Solaris was known for its sunny climate and the crops that lined parts of the roads. It wasn’t known for its storms ( and occasional snow ). But it rained, it rained  **hard** . It was a blessing in the aftermath, but the wind howled and people were forced to barricade into their homes for safety - in case something were to go wrong. 

“ Jesus.” 

Felicity peeked out the curtain covered window with a click of her tongue, while adjusting the grip she had on a babbling baby girl. “ With how hard it’s raining I won’t be surprised if it rains tomorrow…” She sighed as she felt sticky fingers tug at her shirt. 

“ Mama, mama, mama…” The child babbled before stuffing a fist into her mouth, gurgling around it, “ Mmm..” 

“ I hear you, baby,” She giggled as she bounced slightly. “ Is your hand tasty?” 

The child let out a muffled coo as she stared at her mother with wide, heterochromic eyes that made Felicity’s heart squeeze. It still surprised her that she was a mother, a mother of two children at that. Felicity gave a deep sigh as she took a seat in the creaky rocking chair — a gift from their neighbor, Mrs. Risotto — and crossed her legs. 

“ Alright, alright…” Felicity murmured as she felt sticky hands tug at her shirt. “ Is that all I am to you? A feeding machine?” She gave a wince as her daughter latched onto her breast, her shoulders tensing up before they sagged as she gave a shaky sigh. 

“ You’re killing me, kid…” Felicity felt small hands pat her breast, making her raise an eyebrow while looking down at half lidded eyes, “ Was that suppose to make me feel better?” Her daughter gave a grunt. 

Felicity rocked back against her chair, giving a cringe at the sound of the creakiness. Next on her list was figuring out how to get that creaking to stop, the stairs were doing it, she didn’t need this chair doing it too. 

“ Fliss?” 

Felicity looked up and saw her wife peer into the living room, rubbing her eye while a robe was tied loosely around her body and her curly hair was fluffy, wild mess. Felicity had never seen someone more beautiful. “ Good evening, sweetheart,” Felicity beamed. “ How was your nap?” 

“ Good. That is until your son kicked me.” Her wife grunted, casually trying to twist her back. Felicity gave an offended gasp. 

“ So whenever he does something good, he’s  _ your  _ son. But whenever he does something bad, he’s  _ my  _ son?” Her wife raised an eyebrow. Felicity pouted. 

“ Betrayal! Is everyone in this house out to get me!?” Her wife snorted as she leaned to press a kiss to Felicity’s hair. 

“ Quit being a drama queen…” Felicity rolled her eyes as she patted her daughter’s lower back while her wife ran a hand against her child’s mousy hair. 

“ And how’s my little princess, hmm?” Her wife cooed. “ Have you been good for Mama while I was sleeping?” Their daughter made a humming noise as Felicity smiled. 

“ Where’s our son? Is he still sleeping?” Her wife nodded as she walked to the window. 

“ Yeah. I guess that means we have a little peace, huh…” Felicity snickered. 

Her wife’s arms were crossed and she was leaning against the window and Felicity leaned to peer at her, while she attempted to fix her bra and blouse while keeping a grip around her daughter, who was staring at her sleepily. “ Vera? Vera are you alright?” 

Vera made a noise as she turned to give a reassuring smile. “ Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine I just thought about the dream I’ve been having…” This time, Felicity’s eyes became sharper. 

“ Is it the…” Vera immediately shook her head. 

“ No, no, it’s…” Her smile became bashful, “ It was the time you and I met…” Felicity gave a noise before her eyes shined with nostalgia. 

“ Yeah...I could never forget that…” Felicity gave a loving smile. “ You were still the prettiest flower around.” Vera rolled her eyes as she turned with a light hearted smile. 

“ Wanna remind me why I love you?” Felicity’s grin was fox-like. 

“ Because...I’m your right hand and you care about me.” Vera’s loving smile never disappeared as she traced a finger against her wedding ring. 

“ As usual, you’re correct Fliss.” Felicity blew a kiss at her wife to which the woman tossed her head back with a laugh. 

Memories were something neither of them could forget, especially on that fateful day…. 

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Felicity was bored. Was it possible to be this bored when there was nobody to play with? 

Her brothers were too busy with their studies, so they couldn’t come along with her and Daddy, and Daddy? Daddy wasn’t even talking to her. The seven year old knew Solaris like the back of her hand, but these roads were foreign to her and the fresh crops that lined the side of the roads were replaced with fresh grass. 

“ Daddy?” Felicity’s daddy never responded. Felicity looked down at her band-aid covered knees as she finally called out again, “ Daddy are we there yet?”  _ Wherever we’re going.  _

“ Almost.” Felicity’s daddy answered, but he didn’t even look at her. Felicity frowned as she tugged at the bottom of her skirt.  _ Did I do something wrong?  _ The little girl wanted to ask, but kept her mouth shut and looked away from her daddy.  _ Maybe, wherever we’re going, I’ll have something to do.  _ She thought attempting to roll down her window.  _ It’s too hot to sit inside the car….  _

It almost seemed like the tall blades of grass were disappearing as they went further and further, Felicity looked at the back window and it almost seemed like Solaris was leaving her. Felicity’s russet eyes were wide with wonder as their car approached the silver gates of a mansion 

They seem to open immediately when Daddy’s car approached them and Felicity watched them in awe. 

“ Does your friend live here, Daddy?” Felicity exclaimed. Daddy only gave a nod. 

He carefully parked the car in front of the mansion, opening the door and went to Felicity’s side of the car. “ Come on.” His voice came out like a rumble while Felicity grabbed his hand and hopped out of the car with an awed look in her eyes. 

“ Wow…” She breathed. 

The little Loveless gave a squeak as he pulled her away and going up the marbled stairs with quick footsteps. Daddy knocked against the door  _ onetwothree  _ and waited. The door opened slowly, before revealing an older man. His skin was a chestnut brown and he had a thick mustache that had streaks of grey in them. The moment he saw Daddy, he seemed to beam.

“ Theodore! It’s been ages!” He clapped a thick hand on Daddy’s shoulder making Felicity look at them in curiosity. 

“ Michel.” Daddy’s voice was stiff and the man - now named Mr. Theodore. Mr. Theodore soon looked and saw Felicity and his smile became more warmer, even fatherly. 

“ And who might you, little miss?” He inquired. He seemed nice and if Daddy seemed comfortable  _ (right?)  _ than Felicity gave a polite smile. 

“ I’m Felicity!” She exclaimed, “ How do you know my Daddy?” 

“ You’re daddy and I are friends, we used to work together,” Mr. Theodore tells her, before moving to the side of the door to make space for them both. “ Now why don’t you both come in.” Daddy and Felicity walked into the home as Felicity let go of his hand as she looked around with eyes filled with wonder. 

  
“ You’re house is so big!” Felicity exclaimed. 

There were two sided stairs colored brown and white, while their seemed to be a room that held a long mahogany made table with a pot of freshly bloomed roses. There were pictures hanging on the side of the walls from where you walked in that revealed Mr. Theodore, a stern looking woman, and a little boy ...Felicity squinted at the picture. 

_ Why does he look so sad?  _

“ Michel!” A sharp and loud voice echoed, making Felicity look up and a woman appear. She was tall, really tall, and her skin was smooth, dark, and had thin cheekbones. Her dark brown hair was swept in a glossy chignon, while her dark gown swept against the stairs. Felicity wasn’t even sure the woman had feet. 

“ You never told me we were having guests,” The woman drawled, her violet eyes gleamed of boredom. “ I would’ve had time to freshen up.” Michel flashed an apologetic grin. 

“ Apologies, my darling,” He then nodded his head towards Daddy, who’s eyes seemed more stony than before. “ You remember Theodore...don’t you?” The woman sniffed. 

“ How can I not? I remember many faces but I’ll never forget this uncouth bastard’s face.”  _ Bastard?  _ Felicity cocked her head to the side in confusion until she remembered. Immediately, Felicity pointed with a loud ‘ooh’ noise. 

“ You said a bad word!” The child shouted and soon the woman’s attention came to Felicity. And Felicity had never seen a woman’s face become more colder. 

“ And who’re you?” The woman demanded. 

“ I’m Felicity,” The Little Loveless introduced giving the woman a smile, “ I’m Daddy’s daughter.” Then the woman did something that confused Felicity even more: she groaned. 

“ Dear Lord, who allowed you to conceive!” Burgundy lips curled in a frown as she inspected Felicity, “ She has that woman’s looks but that atrocious hair is all you.” Felicity slowly reached to tug at her curly braid with a low murmur. 

“ I like my hair…” Apparently it was loud enough for the woman to hear because she ‘tsk’ed while waving a hand. 

“ Yes, yes, of course you will, child, but believe me; you’ll hate how untameable it is…” Then her smile became more wicked, “ So Theodore...how’s Marissa?” Immediately Daddy’s face turned darker as he stepped forward, almost looked ready to grab the woman. 

“ Juniper…” He began. “ We don’t speak about her.” Juniper - Mrs. Juniper - gave a chuckle. 

“ Aw, looks like I’ve hit a nerve.”  _ Who was Marissa? Is that someone they knew?  _ Felicity was becoming more confused by the minute while Mr. Michel coughed and rushed in between the two of them with an awkward smile. 

“ Now, now we shouldn’t fight you two,” He began, “ It’s been years since we’ve seen each other. Can’t the two of you act like friends for once?” Daddy gave a grunt, Mrs. Juniper gave a sniff while turning her head. 

“ As if I’d become friends with  _ him. _ ” Mrs. Juniper huffed. 

_ ( Years from now, an older Felicity would have agreed with the woman. Her father was never good with emotions….at all.)  _

“ Usually you never come around, Theodore,” Mr. Michel said. “ Is something the matter?” Daddy seemed to glance at Felicity and leaned to whisper in Mr. Michel’s ear. Mrs. Juniper’s eyes narrowed and she leaned to listen. Then all three adults looked at Felicity. 

_ Did I do something wrong? Why is everyone so quiet?  _ Felicity wants to yell, but yelling would be rude so she can only blink and stare before Mr. Michel gives her a friendlier grin. 

“ Hey, Felicity...do you like cookies?” Any questions that Felicity wanted to ask disappeared as she nodded enthusiastically. 

So now where Felicity was, perched in a comfortable couch, while eating cookies with a cup of milk sitting next to her. Daddy and his friends had disappeared upstairs, Daddy only telling her to  _ stay here  _ while Mrs. Juniper casted a glance of disdain her way. Felicity was beginning to not like that woman. 

Felicity dusted the crumbs off her shirt while looking over her shoulder. When was her Daddy coming back? It was lonely down here, she didn’t like being lonely. She gulped down her cup of milk, bouncing her knee up and down before placing it down. 

The clock made a  _ tick, tick, tick  _ noise with every passing hour and Felicity felt full...and now she had to pee. “ Daddy never said I couldn’t leave to use the restroom…” Felicity mumbled, removing the plate of cookies from her lap and sliding off the couch. 

Felicity carefully made her way to the stairs, dusting her skirt off along the way. Where was the bathroom anyway? She looked through the hallways that had multiple doors, all similar...did they not have a bathroom? Then Felicity heard something from one of the doors. 

It sounded like...music? 

She paused, backing up and going to the door slowly, very slowly. She knew it wasn’t right to snoop but curiosity got the better of her and now, now she needed to hear where the music came from. Felicity kept her ear pressed against the door, licking her chapped lips. It sounded beautiful, whoever was playing it ... but it sounded muffled. 

_ Maybe they won’t mind if I open the door?  _ Felicity thought before turning the doorknob. 

Immediately the music sounded louder and the room looked like a child’s bedroom. And inside of the room was a little boy, who seemed more focused on the piano then on her. 

He was wearing a blue sweater with brown pants, with white socks. He had a short cap of curly brown hair, which she could see from behind. His hands moved fluidly against the keys and Felicity gave a sound of awe as he kept playing, giving a pause to flip the page to a book. 

And Felicity couldn’t contain it anymore. “ That’s amazing!” 

The child’s hands slammed against the keys as he yelped, his head turned as he looked at Felicity with wide, startled olive green eyes. Just like Mr. Michel. Then that meant….

….this boy was his son! 

“ Who…” His voice was scared as he started to get up. “ Who are you?” 

“ I’m Felicity,” Felicity gave a toothy smile. “ You’re really good at playing that, what’s your name?” He seemed surprised at hearing her say that. 

“ Huh? What’s wrong?” 

“ I...played good?” His voice was shy. Felicity nodded enthusiastically. 

“ Yeah! Did Mrs. Juniper teach you?” He seemed confused at that. 

“ Mrs ...Juniper?” He repeated. “ You mean Mother?” Felicity looked shocked. 

“ She’s your mother!” The boy stared at her, eyes wide with surprise until...he started to snort. Soon the snorts became giggles and laughter. At seven years old, Felicity Loveless found that the noise the prettiest. 

“ So this is where you’ve been?” 

A cold voice immediately made the boy stop, his eyes seemed to be frozen with fear and Felicity slowly turned around seeing that Mrs. Juniper was leaning against the door with her arms crossed. She didn’t look happy to see Felicity...at all. “ Hi Mrs. Juniper.” Felicity said trying to be friendly. 

“ Care to explain why you’re bothering Percival during his piano lesson?” Mrs. Juniper demanded her eyes sharp. It made both children flinch. 

“ She wasn’t bothering me, Mother.” The boy, now named Percival, meekly said looking down at the carpeted floor. “ She was listening to me play.” 

“ You...were?” Mrs. Juniper looked down at Felicity, who nodded quickly. 

  
“ Yeah! Well, I was looking for the bathroom but then I heard him play and he sounded really, really nice!” Felicity explained her words seem to jumble. “ And he has a pretty laugh.” From behind her, Percival looked surprised, shocked even. Mrs. Juniper seemed to frown. 

“ You silly girl. Boys don’t have pretty laughs,” Mrs. Juniper corrected before her attention came to Percival. “ Son, please tell me you aren’t still on page 1 ...like you were the last time I was here.” For an instant, Percival’s eyes seemed to glint with fear. 

“ N-no! Of course not mother,” Percival said frantically, “ S-s-see I’m on page 5, look!” Felicity didn’t like how scared he sounded. She really didn’t. 

Felicity gave a yelp when Mrs. Juniper pushed her. Her gown swept against the floor as she leaned to examine his book, Percival glanced at Felicity, who looked at him in worry. 

“ Start over.” Percival looked startled. 

“ W-what?” He stammered. “ But he sounds good!” Felicity tried to argue, “ Why does he have to start over!?” Mrs. Juniper’s narrowed eyes turned to her. 

“ I believe you need to mind your business.” Mrs. Juniper warned, “ This is my son, so that means he is my business.” Percival looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut and his eyes glued to the floor. 

“ You’re not a nice mother.” Felicity huffs, crossing her arms and glaring. 

Mrs. Juniper smiles, sharp teeth and all. “ Why thank you, I never grew believing in the word  **nice** .” 

Then Felicity feels a hand grab her shoulder and she turns, braids swinging seeing Daddy staring down at her with a look devoid of emotion.

“ Daddy…” Her voice trails nervously. 

“ It’s time to go.” Daddy’s voice sounded rough and a bit tired. Mr. Michel peeked his head in and gave a grin, but it looked forced. 

“ Well now, I see you met Percival,” He says before approaching his son and ruffling his hair. “ How’s that lesson coming along son?” 

“ Good father.” Percival murmured, giving a jump at the sound of Mrs. Juniper’s voice. 

“ Theodore, I think it’s time you take your... _ daughter _ and head home,” She looked at her son, who’d become more stiff and his fists were tightly balled up. “ She’s already proved to be a distraction in my son’s lesson.” Felicity stared at Percival, who didn’t even look back. Great, now she felt sad….

….And now the feeling to pee was coming back. 

“ Wait, wait!” Felicity burst when Daddy started to pull her, “ Can I...go to the restroom first, please?” He gave a sigh before pulling her out of the room. Felicity and Percival’s eyes met. 

Felicity’s eyes looked sad, but Percival’s eyes were more sadder. And that shouldn’t be able to break a seven year old’s heart more than it did. 

The drive back home felt awkward and Felicity kept bouncing her knee up and down — a force of habit — and would glance at her daddy before moving to look at the window. She had so many questions now; was Mrs. Juniper always so mean? Did Mr. Michel know how she was? Who was Marissa? 

“ Why is Mrs. Juniper mean to her son?” Felicity finally burst, but didn’t look at Daddy, “ He didn’t do anything wrong, you should’ve heard him, he was so so good and-!” But then he cut her off. 

“ Leave it alone.”  _ What?  _

“ But Daddy, I-” Cut off once again. 

“ Percival isn’t our concern, he’s Juniper and Michel’s. However he is treated, we won’t intervene.” He tells her calmly and she looks at him with eyes of disbelief.

“ But Mrs. Juniper is being mean to him, that isn’t right!” Felicity exclaims, “ You’re supposed to be friends, shouldn’t a friend let their friend know how they’re treating their child!?” He wouldn’t say anything. “ Daddy please say something!” 

A sigh. “ I’m not gonna keep talking to you about this.” 

Felicity gave a huff as she crossed her arms and burned a hole into her knees. “ I hate you Daddy.” She muttered. She doesn’t hate him, he’s her daddy, but the way she feels...a foreign feeling fills her heart. And when she remembers the fear in Percival’s eyes, that feeling intensifies.

A little part of her hopes he heard her. 

On that very night, one child sleeps in her room with thoughts spewing through her head, another child is nodding off near a piano but the echo of a girl’s loud voice is the one thing that keeps him awake. 

Their first meeting sets the link to the first chain of events. 


	2. Lavender and Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with a second chapter? This girl is!

Felicity was mad. And when she was mad, that meant she did everything a little too roughly. 

Getting milk out of the fridge? The door was slammed as hard as possible. 

Going upstairs? She stomped until the entire house heard her.

And now, gardening. She ripped the weeds out with a huff and tossed them into a homemade basket, her hat slipping in front of her eyes which she pushed it up with a grunt. “ You might as well be tossing dirt, Flossie,” An amused voice said behind her, to which she huffed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

“ Shut up, Jacob.” The second eldest Loveless squatted down, peering at Felicity’s work while the girl moved to pull the weeds with huffy noises. 

  
“ Sure you don’t need some help, Flossie?” Jacob asked with a raised brow, “ Wouldn’t be fair if you tended to the garden by yourself.” 

“ No.” Felicity grunted as she paused to examine her flowers. The sunflowers were beginning to grow, a few lavenders were growing quicker than others...but she still didn’t feel content. “ Everything looks good though,” Jacob hums examining the garden, “ You’ve got a natural green thumb!” 

Felicity grunts again. 

Jacob sighed. Clearly this wasn’t working. “ Look, Flossie,” He began making her pause. “ Whatever’s bothering you, you can tell me. I might not be able to help like William but I’m good at listening.” Felicity paused as she looked at her beat up shoes with a blank look. 

  
“ Flossie…” 

“ It’s Daddy.” Felicity finally spoke, her eyes squinted against the sun, “ He’s an ass.” Immediately Jacob flicked her bare shoulder making her squeak. 

“ Don’t say that.” said Jacob while Felicity pouted. 

“ Why not? You and William say it all the time!” Silence. 

“ Uh...that’s different, we’re grown ups,” Jacob coughs and Felicity stares at him with a blank look. “ No you’re not, Daddy’s a grown up.” 

“  _ Anyway!  _ What exactly did Dad do now?” Jacob asked, attempting to change the subject while Felicity moved to pull more weeds out, her feet digging into the ground. “....it’s about a boy.” Jacob’s eyes had widened slightly and he leaned to shadow over his little sister. 

“ A boy?” He repeated before a fox-like grin spread across his face, “ Ooh does my baby sister have a boyfriend?” Immediately Felicity gave a noise of revulsion and pushing her gloved hands against his chest, attempting to push him but it didn’t work. 

“ Ew, no way!” She exclaimed, “ Yesterday I went with Daddy to see his...friends and one of his friends - Mrs. Juniper - was so mean! She made fun of my hair.” Self consciously, Felicity ran a hand through her sweaty curls from underneath her hat. 

“ Well you’re hair is kinda hard to tame…” Jacob adds, before Felicity glares at him and he raises his hands in defense, “ Alright, alright I’m sorry! You can continue, Flossie.” 

“ As I was saying, Mrs. Juniper was mean and Mr. Michel...he was really nice,” She admits, “ So then they left me alone in their living room but, but I got cookies so I guess that I was fine. Then I had to go to the bathroom so I went looking for their bathroom and…” She pauses before furrowing her brows, hoping not to forget that sound ... “...and I heard music.” 

“ That’s it?” Jacob said, perplexed. “ You’re upset with Dad over music?” 

“ No! I’m…” Felicity than looked away and murmured the next words out, making Jacob furrow his brows. 

“ Huh? You gotta speak up, Floss,” Jacob leaned closer. “ I can’t do anything if you can-” Immediately he was taken aback and fell to the ground at her shout. 

“ I’m upset about Percival!”

Now, Jacob was confused. “ Who is Percival?” He asked. “ That the name of your boyfriend.” Felicity groans. 

“ He’s not my boyfriend!” Felicity exclaimed. “ I don’t even like boys, boys are gross!” 

“ Alright, alright he isn’t your boyfriend, continue.” 

“ Thank you.” Felicity than plopped on the ground and began removing her gloves. “ I heard music and I wanted to hear it a little more and so...I kinda interrupted him.” Jacob raised an eyebrow. 

“ Interrupted him how?” Jacob began slowly. 

“ I barged into his room,” Felicity finally admits, but quickly added, “ While he was playing the piano.” 

“ Oh…” Jacob whistled crossing his arms. “ So he’s a musical type, eh?” 

“ Again, he’s not my boyfriend…” 

“ Wasn’t gonna say that…” Felicity only gave a suspicious look while Jacob whistled innocently. 

“ But it wasn’t about the music, even though he played amazing he...he had a nice laugh…” Felicity continued before pressing her cheek against her gloved palm as a smile started to form, “ A  _ pretty  _ laugh…” Jacob snorted as he saw her smile becoming more dopey. 

“ Thought you said he wasn’t your boyfriend.” 

“ He’s not.” Is all Felicity says. 

“ So...I’m confused,” Jacob crossed his legs, rocking back and forth slightly, “ What’s the problem between you and Dad?” 

“ It’s about Percival’s mother, Mrs. Juniper,” Felicity felt a sour feeling fill her. “ She’s not just mean to me, she’s mean to Percival, making him start over with his piano lesson and her smile is really scary.” Jacob nodded as she looked down at her balled fists. 

“ So she’s a little strict, no big deal...right?” Jacob eyed her with unsurity. Felicity wished that was it. She really really did. 

“ You didn’t see his eyes.” Felicity murmured loud enough for him to hear, “ They looked so scared. So...terrified of his own Mom and I have a bad feeling about it. I tried to talk to Daddy about it and all he had to say was ‘ leave it alone’!” Jacob sighed. He knew that similar phrasing. 

“ Well, I can’t help you with that, Flossie.” He tells her, not seeing her wide eyed gaze. “ You don’t have evidence that she’s more than a nice woman. So you’ll have to leave it alone.” 

“ But something might be happening!” Felicity exclaimed throwing her hands up, “ What if something’s happening to him!?” 

“ Like I said, no evidence Flossie,” Jacob tells her calmly. “ Besides you’re only seven, what can you do? Plus, you don’t even know what might be happening.” 

“ I could protect him!” Felicity exclaimed. “ So...so he doesn’t have to deal with it alone!”

“ Again, you’re seven. What can you do?” 

“ But it doesn’t seem right…” Felicity trailed, as she looked down at her gloved hands. 

“ Floss…” Jacob reached to squeeze her shoulder tightly, “ I get that you wanna help but sometimes, there are things that you can’t help with. Dad’s probably handling it and you don’t know it.” Accidentally, Felicity gave a snort as she removed her gloves roughly. 

“ As if. He’ll probably ignore it and lock himself in his room working on his stupid novel…” Jacob rubbed her shoulder gently. 

“ I know he isn’t the greatest dad in the world,” Jacob began, stopping from rubbing her shoulder. “ But he cares. He really does.” 

“ He’s got a different way of showing it with me,” Felicity murmurs, as her eyes grow misty. Jacob immediately saw it before he gave a reassuring grin. 

“ How about this, why don’t we go inside and I get you some lemonade. You’ve probably been out for a while, haven’t you?” 

“ Yeah…” Felicity’s voice was tiny, as she shoved her gloves into her back pocket and got up. She was quiet as she sat in the kitchen while Jacob got out a pitcher of lemonade, though it looked like it needed to be refilled and he looked through the cabinets for a cup. 

Felicity’s legs swung back and forth, waiting for Jacob to finish. Finally he placed a glass in her cup and she took it, drinking it rather greedily. “ Is Daddy even here?” Felicity asked, pausing from finishing her drink. Jacob gave her a look. 

“ Yeah he’s here. But he’s in the usual place that he’s in.” Theodore Loveless was a private person, all three Loveless children knew this but he practically isolated himself in his studies, only coming out for dinner and to shop for necessities that the twins and Felicity would need. 

The children weren’t even surprised. They’d become too used to it. 

“ Where’s Will?” Felicity asked, seeing that Jacob was pouring his own glass. “ I haven’t seen him since I woke up.” Jacob stopped pouring for a second and finally responded. 

“ He’s with Silas.”  _ Oh.  _ Felicity heard of bits and pieces of Silas, he sounded nice and him and William seemed to be great friends.

“ Again? Isn’t this the third week he’s spent time with Will?” Felicity said in confusion, “ Usually he’s never gone this long.” Jacob only shrugs. 

“ Oh well, Silas and him are friends. As long as their safe, it doesn’t matter.” Is all he says before gulping down his drink. 

“ Okay…” Felicity turned to glance out the window near the sink. Her flowers were out on display, they looked pretty and working on them did make her feel better ... she suddenly shot up and gasped. Instantly Jacob shot up as well, a worried expression on his face. 

“ What? What’s wrong?” Soon, Felicity pointed excitedly as a smile started stretching across her face. 

“ I could bring him flowers!” Jacob sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“ Flossie, kid, Dad is not gonna take you to see this kid,” Jacob told her, “ I understand you’re trying to be nice but why do you care so much for some kid you just met yesterday?” Felicity paused, half getting up from her chair. 

Why was she doing this? She wasn’t even sure...soon she furrowed her brows in a look of determination and says, “ Because I want to help.” Before Jacob could stop her, Felicity was running up the stairs and directly towards her father’s door. 

“ Daddy!” Felicity didn’t hesitate in banging on the door, her heart drumming through her ears. “ Daddy I wanna go to Mr. Michel and Mrs. Juniper’s house! Daddy!” She paused when her hand started to buzz in pain until finally, her father opened the door. 

Theodore looked tired, the stubble on his cheeks and chin was beginning to grow, and he smelled...different. His eyes were half lidded and bloodshot. “ Wait is it Felicity?” He rasped, scrubbing a hand against his cheek, “ Daddy isn’t in the mood right now…” 

“ I’ve gotta bring something to Percival!” She exclaimed. Immediately, his eyes seemed to sharpen. 

“ Felicity we talked about this…” He breathed, with an exhausted look. “ It’s time to give up and move on…” But Felicity didn’t budge. 

  
“ No, no! I wanna bring him some flowers!” He seemed to pause when he heard that. 

“ Flowers?” Theodore repeated. Felicity nodded excitedly. 

“ Felicity...we…” Felicity was close to dropping to her knees and begging. 

“ Please Daddy,” She pleaded. “ Please!” He looked conflicted and finally Theodore gave a deep sigh, reaching to scrub roughly at his face. 

“ Alright...let me get my things and we can go…” Felicity held back the urge to squeal. Her footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs as she saw Jacob about to go up them and she had to hold back the urge to tackle him. 

“ Jacob, Jacob!” She squeaked reaching to tug at his arm, “ Gotta help me with something, where are the scissors?”

“ They’re in the drawers near the..sink,” Jacob gave a yelp as his little sister roughly tugged him back to the kitchen, “ Wait a minute! You got permission from Dad?” 

“ Yep!” She was shaking in near excitement as Jacob dug out the scissors and she pulled him away from the kitchen and towards the back door. 

“ Why don’t you let me do it.” Jacob asked with a shaky laugh, “ You aren’t trusted with scissors...yet.” Felicity had to hold from jumping up and down with happiness as he started cutting four sunflowers off and handed them to her. “ There. Happy?” Felicity looked down at the sunflowers but didn’t feel happy ...in fact, she felt disappointed. 

“ Could you add five pieces of lavender?” She said in a tiny, sheepish voice. “....please?” Jacob squinted against the sun before giving a deep sigh. 

“ Alright…” This time, she squealed. 

It didn’t take long for him to cut the lavender, while Felicity finished it off by tying it messily with a straw-like ribbon, her straw hat was still on her head but it was slipping in front of her face. Her shoes thundered against the floor as Theodore waited for her in front of the door, his eyes tired and bloodshot as before. 

“ I’m ready!” She beamed. Theodore could only nod. 

Any other time, the car ride would’ve felt uncomfortable and awkward but Felicity was too excited to care. The handmade bouquet laid on her lap and she rested her arms against the open window of the car, the cool breeze felt nice against her heated face. 

“ Why are you doing this?” Theodore finally spoke up. Felicity looked up with a tilt of her head. “ Huh?” 

“ Why are you bringing the flowers? He isn’t anyone special.” His words are blunt and it makes Felicity stiffen but she soon shrugs, looking out the window again. 

“ Because I want to.” And that’s the end of that. 

The mansion becomes bigger and bigger the more he drives, and Felicity is clutching the homemade bouquet with a smile. Felicity doesn’t even hesitate in getting out of the car, her eyes shining and she didn’t bother to take Theodore’s hands and didn’t look at him. 

Felicity hopped on each step and raised a fist....and began to bang on the door. “ Calm down, Felicity…” Theodore muttered before the door swung open and revealed Juniper. 

Juniper’s hair was primped and glossy, framing her angry face and she was holding the end of her powder blue dress while glaring down at Felicity. “ Have you lost your mind?” She demanded, “ Doesn’t Theodore teach you any common sense!?” 

“ Where’s Percival?” Felicity asked in a clear loud voice. Juniper’s face changed within seconds. 

Her beautiful face turned angry to cold and she straightens her back. “ What could you possibly need him for?” Juniper asked, a trace of anger was underneath her voice. “ He’s busy, you’ll have to come back later.” And Felicity frowned, clutching the bouquet to her chest.

“ It won’t be long,” Felicity pleaded, “ I promise…” 

Juniper clicked her tongue. “ Persistent little brat aren’t you?” Soon Michel’s head peaks out and once he saw Felicity he gave a smile. 

  
“ Felicity? What’re you doing here?” He asked and all she did was raised the bouquet. 

“ I wanna see Percival.” Unlike his wife, Michel looked surprised. 

“ You brought him...flowers?” He said in confusion. Felicity nodded. “ A strange..gift…” He murmurs, before giving a beam. “ Well I don’t see why not. Come on in!” Juniper whirled around giving a bewildered look. 

“ Michel!?” Juniper exclaimed, “ You cannot be serious.” He looked as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“ Come on Juniper, it’s just a simple - but strange - gift..you act like she’s giving our son a bomb,” Michel nonchalantly answered. 

“ How lovely…” Juniper grumbled before moving out of the way and allowing Felicity to step in. Juniper didn’t hide her revulsion at seeing Felicity’s dirt covered shoes. Michel didn’t hesitate in leading Felicity to a different downstairs, towards a door on the further side on the left, where a female’s voice was heard. 

“ Did you buy them yourself?” Michel asked, examining the flowers, “ They’re beautiful.” Felicity shook her head. 

“ Nope! I grew them.” Michel looked surprised but he smiled again. 

“ Well, you’ve got a gift, kid. Must not have a gift in storytelling like your father I suppose…” Felicity only hums and shrugs before Michel and Felicity came into a room where Percival and a woman were inside the room. Percival looked up and he seemed surprised, while the woman looked confused and was staring at Felicity. 

“ Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Lardizábal,” Michel flashed an apologetic smile. “ But, a friend of Percival wants to give him something.” He then gives a nod at Felicity and leaves. 

“ Hi.” Felicity smiles, a tad shier as she presses the flowers to her chest. 

“ Hello.” Percival’s voice is soft, quiet, and he looks surprised to see Felicity, “ What are you doing here?” Felicity gives a nervous chuckle, adjusting her sweaty grip on the flowers. 

“ I wanted to bring you these.” She raises the flowers up with a bashful smile. “ You were sad yesterday so...I wanted to cheer you up.” The woman made an ‘aw’ noise as she watched their interaction. 

“ Those are...for me?” Percival looked perplexed.

“ Yeah!” Felicity paused and waited for his reaction. Slowly, he reached forward and carefully took the flowers. He looked unsure, so unsure but he took the bouquet while keeping eye contact with her. Felicity only offered, what she assumed, a friendly smile. 

Percival had laid his pencil on the table, slowly bringing the flowers to his nose and smelled them. His thin shoulders seem to sag as he gave a muffled sigh before looking at Felicity. She could see the dark shadows underneath his eyes and he seemed a little relaxed. 

“ No one’s ever done that for me.” Percival whispers, his eyes seemed to glisten. “ I’ve never gotten a gift from another person.” And in that moment, Felicity felt her heart squeeze. 

“ Do you like it?” Felicity asked, a little nervous now.

Percival’s upper lip twitched and finally...he began to smile. It revealed a gap tooth and he looked so happy, his eyes were glistening even more now. “ I love it.” For that odd reason, Felicity couldn’t help but smile as well. Percival was staring at her now, noticing the dimple on her right cheek and her shining eyes. 

Percival, in that moment, wanted to see her smile everyday. 

Suddenly the woman coughed, making both of them look up. “ Not that this isn’t touching but Mr. Percival must get back to his lesson,” Her voice is crisp but soft, but both children feel their shoulders sag in disappointment. 

“ Oh…” Felicity sounds sad but then she saw Percival’s eyes darkened and he looks so...weak, “ Well, I’ve gotta go. Bye Percival.” Soon she starts to walk away until…

“ Wait!” 

She turns and Percival licks his lips before speaking again, “ Do you wanna join us?” He asked, his voice was gentle. “ You don’t have to join in, you can watch...that is if you want to…” But his eyes are begging for her to stay.

Felicity wasn’t so sure. Would her father mind? She chewed her lip and immediately saw those pleading eyes.  _ Daddy won’t mind if we stay for just a little longer… _ Soon Felicity took a seat next to Percival and leaned to look at his notebook. 

“ I don’t have to rush to leave so soon,” She admits, peering at the neatly written words but with a look of confusion, “ What’re you doing anyway?” 

“ Ms. Lardizábal is teaching me Basque.” Percival tells her, looking up at Ms. Lardizábal, who seemed conflicted on having a second quest. “ Right?” The redhead jumps but she gives a nod with a cough of embarrassment. 

“ Y-yes, that is correct!” She fixes her glasses and looks at Felicity. “ Where are your manners, what is your name, Ms…” 

“ Felicity!” Ms. Lardizábal gives a slight nod but seems a bit startled at her loud voice. 

“ Right...well, Ms. Felicity, I’m teaching Percival how to speak in Basque.” She continues clearing her throat, “ It’s a language that hails from Dublah. Mrs. Alby wanted me to teach Percival so that he will be prepared for adulthood.” Felicity looks a bit interested now. 

“ It’s not hard,” Percival admits with a shy smile. “ I’ve been learning it since I was four.” 

“ Really!?” Now, Felicity was interested and she gave him a grin, revealing her wonky teeth. “ That’s incredible!” Percival’s cheeks burned at her praise. 

“ Mr. Percival is one of my greatest students,” Ms. Lardizábal says with a boastful look, “ Though he is the youngest student I’ve had, I will admit that.” 

“ Then you must be really smart…” Felicity breaths in awe. 

“ Mother wanted me to learn in case...in case some of the guests that come around, are hailing from Dublah.” said Percival while twirling the pencil between his fingers, “ I...I like doing it.” Felicity’s peering at his notebook with a look of awe and he lets her, staring at her with a different emotion. 

Felicity’s closer now, but she holds a smell of sweat and flowers. Strangely, it’s a nice scent. He noticed something was peeking out of her left back pocket but, he didn’t question it. 

“ Felicity.” Felicity looks up and her smile has disappeared. 

Juniper looks disappointed while Ms. Lardizábal fiddles with the page of her book as Percival keeps his attention on his notebook, not looking at his mother. “ You’re father has been waiting for you,” She began, “ And I see...you’re bothering Percival...again.” 

“ I’m not bothering him!” Felicity protested. 

“ I can assure you, Mrs. Alby,” Ms. Lardizábal pipes up. “ Ms. Felicity has been well polite and, sometimes, quiet. Percival is still keeping up.” Immediately both children nodded in affirmation. 

“ And you let her stay?” Juniper’s voice is lower now and she didn’t look happy. 

“ Of course!” Ms. Lardizábal looked confused. “ I didn’t see any problems with it. Honest.” Juniper is quick to snatch Percival’s notebook up, making her son flinch and Felicity gives a slight glare. 

Soon Juniper gives a hum. “ Well now, it looks like you can something right, Percival.” She tosses the notebook carelessly and he scrambles to catch it, “ Felicity are you staying any longer?” 

“ If I have permission from Daddy.” Felicity says keeping eye contact with Juniper. 

“ Knowing that fool, he’s probably disappeared off with Michel…” Juniper mutters before eyeing the children. “ I will allow you to stay. But! You will not distract Percival and Percival,” Percival flinches at the sound of his name but looks up at her. 

“ Y-yes ma’am?” Percival is closer to Juniper now.

“ Be lucky I’m allowing  _ her  _ to stay longer,” Juniper warns, “ Now, continue on with the lesson.” Soon, she’s disappeared in an air of dark perfume and clicking heels. 

Felicity stares at where Juniper once was and speaks in a grumble: “ Your mother is an ass.” 

Ms. Lardizábal sputters, Percival looks at her in shock, and Felicity doesn’t regret her words. As they continued their lesson, Felicity was fuming on the inside as she looks down at her scraped knees and is holding back the words she really wants to say. 

_ Well now, it looks like you can something right, Percival.  _ The words echoed in her mind and Felicity feels so  _ sour.  _

Felicity doesn’t wanna say she hates that woman. But she hates the way Percival flinches and the overwhelming coldness that fills Juniper’s eyes when she looks at her own  _ son _ .

For a brief second, Felicity wanted to hate Juniper Alby. She really did. 

But then she imagines something else, attempting to relax and soon she sees Percival’s gap toothed smile and how happy he seemed holding the flowers in his hands...a warm and content feeling has filled her stomach. And it makes Felicity smile, once more. 

_ I’ll bring him something else,  _ Felicity thinks in determination,  _ If it means it’ll make him smile, I’ll get him anything...just to see him smile again!  _

In that instant, seven year old Felicity Loveless would do  _ anything  _ to make Percival Alby smile. 

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Three days have passed and Felicity returns to the Alby Mansion.

And this time, she brings bluebells. A fresh bouquet of bluebells are held in her hands and she’s smiling, her braids bouncing against her shoulder blades. Juniper’s painted lips curl into a frown, while her husband welcomes her inside and Felicity smiles, greets them, and she only asks for Percival. 

The bouquet she had brought before was placed into a glass vase, carefully arranged and sat near Percival’s window for sunlight. 

His sleepy face had brightened when he saw the flowers and Felicity’s bright smile. It’s another piano lesson — “ tomorrow I have to learn the history of Solaris with Mr. Hendrikson.” — and Felicity watches with awed eyes as Percival’s fingers move fluidly against the keys, not even looking at the pages of his book. 

Percival’s room was neat, unlike Felicity’s room that had a few clothes laid on the floor and a bunch of messily scattered board games, his books were laid in a color coordinate order, there wasn’t an article of clothing in sight while his bed was made and a pair of polished shoes laid tucked underneath his bed, though they peeked out slightly. 

Felicity mentally titled his room the  _ Blue Room Of Perfection.  _

It’s only when Juniper allows Percival a break is when the both of them talk, Felicity leaning against his bed and he has his hands clasped together. “ School starts soon,” Felicity tells him, a look of distaste crosses her face, “ I hate being school.” Percival tilts his head. 

“ You aren’t homeschooled?” Felicity shook her head. 

“ Oh…” Percival’s face saddens, but then it perks up immediately, “ I’ve never went to school, I’ve only had private lessons with teachers that Mother and Father assigned for me...what’s it like?” Felicity taps her chin, trying to figure out what to say. Nobody’s ever asked her that before, how could she explain it…? 

“ Well, we’ve gotta wear uniforms. That’s one of the things,” Felicity begins, fiddling with her fingers. “ The classes are long and you’ve gotta pay attention otherwise you’ll-” She fails at hiding her grimace, remembering the sharp sound of one of her teachers rulers hitting a desk. “-you’ll get in trouble.” 

Percival hums as she continues telling him about some of the rules of her school, what the uniforms looked like, and what the classes were like. His olive eyes were filled with a fascination she’d never seen before. 

“ That must be nice…” Percival whispers. Felicity gives a half shrug. 

“ School’s not  _ that  _ bad. But I’d rather be gardening and playing instead of dealing with that…” Percival gave a sad smile as he watched Felicity tug at some thread on her pant leg. 

“ I wish I could do that…” Felicity looked up curiously. 

“ Do what?” 

“ Play. I’ve never done that before, Mother says it would keep me distracted and I wouldn’t be able to work.” Felicity frowns but doesn’t say anything. “ So...you’ve never played with anyone. Ever?” He shakes his head looking down at his quilt. 

  
“ No. Mother doesn’t like associating me with other children, I guess you’re the first person she’s allowed me to be around…” Felicity is frowning even harder.  _ What kind of mother does that?  _ She wants to ask, but she’s not sure she wants to know the answer. 

“ So you’ve never had a friend before?” Felicity’s voice is careful. Percival shakes his head, his eyes holding a trace of sadness to them. 

“ No...Mother says I’m too busy for them, and I never leave the house…” Is all Percival says, as he looks at his hands, “ She says they wouldn’t like someone like me…” Felicity’s nose twitches and she wants to storm downstairs and scream at Juniper. But she doesn’t. 

“ I’d be friends with you.” His head shot up in surprise and her eyes are burning with a fiery determination. 

“ Y-you would?” Percival speaks with disbelief and Felicity nods furiously. 

“ Heck yeah! You’re mother is a jerk and she shouldn’t say things like that,” Felicity sits up and raises her pinkie finger, her eyes burned with fiery passion, “ I’ll be your friend and I’ll never leave you!” Her nose is scrunched up, Percival notices, and her eyes are brighter.  _ Way  _ brighter than before… 

He slowly links his pinkie with hers. 

The next time that Felicity comes by, she doesn’t bring flowers. She brings a board game. Her eyes are filled with excitement and she doesn’t notice Theodore sigh as she speeds out of the car and into the Alby Mansion. She avoids Juniper, says hello to Michel and does her usual routine:  _ Where is Percival?  _

Felicity is quick to say  _ hello  _ to Percival and a more politer  _ hello  _ to his teacher — a stockier male named Mr. Hendrickson — who has a look of disapproval as Felicity sat next to Percival and revealed the board game, which he looked at in curiosity. “ We’ll play with it after your lesson,” Felicity tells him. “ I don’t want Ms. Juniper getting mad at you.”

Percival smiles and nods. 

As Percival continues writing notes, Felicity presses her cheek against her palm while staring at Percival who was looking at a large textbook and another journal — which seemed different from the last one — but she wasn’t more focused on that. She was staring at him.

He looked tired. Way tired than a child should ever be, it made her frown, and Mr. Hendrickson would scold him every time he’d begin to yawn. 

It reached the afternoon when Percival finished his notes and Felicity grinned shaking the board game in front of him. Percival only gave a laugh as he carefully placed his textbook and journal away, making room for the board game as Felicity excitedly explained the rules. 

Percival and Felicity played until Felicity was unknowingly carried away by Theodore, while Michel gently coaxed Percival out of his chair and got him to his room. Felicity’s board game was left behind and carefully placed underneath Percival’s bed, in case Juniper ever came around. 

There were days when Felicity didn’t have time to see Percival or when study sessions became Percival’s main focus and he wished that he’d sent apologetic letters to her. Somewhere for his sunshine friend to find. 

Or nights when everyone slept and these two children laid awake at night. 

Felicity would stare at her ceiling, the sound of Percival’s piano echoed in her mind. But some nights would be filled with his laughter that made her smile. That smile never disappeared when she slept. 

Percival would lay in bed, on his left side and his eyes were half lidded. He thought of Felicity. He thought about her sun dark cheeks, her right dimple, her loud voice and the bright aura that surrounded her whenever she came around. Some nights were filled with her bright and bold voice, others were of her smile. He could say that he slept better when he thought of those precious things. 

_ ( Neither of them knew their souls would become entwined soon)  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to know that Fliss and Vera are both children during the beginning of this story so don't expect that they'll get together quickly ( if that changes, I'll let you ) and I know, I know Juniper isn't the nicest person because that was my intention...she was kinda created because of Cordelia in DL ( Solar151 knows what I'm talking about!). I'm tired, but I'm glad that I got this chapter finished while I had the chance.


	3. A Vision In Powder Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percival's birthday arrives and sad moments happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, gals, guys, and enby pals! It's the third chapter of Fliss & Vera and I have been on a roll with the chapters that I've written and hopefully, you guys enjoy them. If you have any questions please comment and I will try to answer them or better yet, you can ask them on my Tumblr account @annethesappho so...enjoy!

Percival didn’t know where his fascination in his mother’s fashion taste came from. It started when he was two and he was allowed to sit with her and her circle of socialites, they would giggle over glasses of peach champagne and drunkenly coo over little Percival, who whined and attempted to move away from their pinching fingers. 

Finally, he would be placed into a smaller chair quietly looking at Mother and her friends, but his attention became more focused on Mother. Mother was called many things, cold and beautiful were two of them. 

She wore a long, dark purple evening gown that revealed her back, her hair was styled in chignon bun with a silver clip — which held a butterfly on it —, her lips were painted red. The sleeves of the dress were made of lace and peeking underneath her dress were strappy silver heels. 

Mother looked beautiful. 

He stared at her dress and her beautiful diamond earrings in awe before saying a single word: “ Pretty.” 

Immediately everyone’s attention came onto him, cooing and fretting over his first word. Mother’s smile seem to become more...strange. 

He wishes he understood why she smiled like that. 

_ ( Didn’t you know, an older “ Percival” wanted to say, weren’t you warned? Growing up in the Alby Mansion will become a curse.)  _

Percival has turned four and he’s tired of studying. That’s all he does now  _ studystudystudystudy  _ and hardly gets a break. His brain feels overheated and he has to hold back the urge to drop his things and tuck his fingers into his ears to stop the ringing, to stop the throbbing, to stop hearing Mother’s condescending voice. To stop it all. 

He can’t cry anymore — crying meant punishment — and his eyes feel heavy and sore, his hands sometimes tremble when he flipped the page of his violin book and he has to stop for a few seconds to take in deep breaths. Mother was gone but Percival was too afraid to stop playing, in fear that she’ll appear, hovering and whispering like a venomous snake. 

“ Percy?” 

Percival jumped, slowly turning his head, and saw that his father was peeking into his father. “ G-Good...Good Evening, Father,” He tries to smile, but he feels so exhausted and he  _ can’t.  _ “ I didn’t know you were here.” Father comes into the room and he looks so...worried. 

_ Why was he worried? Everything was fine...wasn’t it?  _

“ Percy, Percival,” Father reaches to grab his shoulders and lightly squeeze them. “ How..how long have you been practicing?” Percival stares blankly and tilts his head to the side. 

When had he started practicing? Was it early in the morning when Mother harshly shook him awake? Was it when it was actually morning and Mother slammed a hand against his piano when he started to nod? Or was it when she had left declaring that she was visiting someone and that “ he’d better be practicing and to  _ stop crying or else.”?  _

How long had he been practicing? 

“ What time is it?” He asked weakly, immediately his Father’s expression changed. 

“ Okay...Okay…” Father breathed, before slowly reaching to pry the violin from his son’s hands, “ Why don’t you take a break with practice and I-” Percival recoiled and stepped away, as if he’d been burnt. 

“ Percival…” Father’s voice was uneasy. 

“ No, no, I’m okay Father!” Percival squeaked, his eyes wide and horrified. “ Just five more minutes and I’ll be done! I swear, I promise!” 

“ Percival, it’s okay, I won’t get upset with you just-” 

“ No, no, no!” Percival shouted. “ Mother will find out! She always finds out! She’ll...she’ll…” Father’s face was becoming more uneasy and uneasy by the minute. “ Percival,” Father slowly began. “ What will Juniper do?” Percival doesn’t wanna say it. He can’t say it. 

He only let out a dry sob. “ She’ll punish me….” He can’t tell Father, he’ll get in trouble, he can’t tell him what Mother does.  _ He just can’t.  _

“ Percival…” Father gives him space, while outstretching his arms and his gaze was gentle. “ Come here. It’s alright…” Percival lets his violin hit the floor, weakly dragging his feet and collapsed in Father’s arms letting out dry sobs. Father rubs his shaking back and just picks him up, walking out of the room while murmuring under his breath.

It takes 30 minutes until Percival is able to calm down. “ There we go, there we go…” Father utters, rubbing Percival’s lower back, “ Feel better?” 

Percival can only nod. “ Can I go back to the room now?” He asks and Father’s face becomes sad again. Percival doesn’t like seeing Father sad.

“ No Percy, I…” He clears his throat and guides him downstairs and to the dining room. “ I think you need a break and something to eat. Have you eaten anything?” Percival’s brows are furrowed and he rubs his stomach a bit. 

“ I’ll get one of the maids to make you something, alright,” Father than gives him a loving smile. “ You stay right here. I’ve gotta have a talk with Juniper...a  _ long  _ talk with her.” Percival only nods as his father disappears, his footsteps rushed and angry against the floor. 

_ Oh no…  _ he was in for it now. Mother was going to be so angry when she got home, Father was angry now, he wanted everyone to not be angry. More importantly, he didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to be left in this cold and quiet dining room. 

So he left. He left and let his tired mind wander with him. 

He wandered in different parts of the house before, this wasn’t new, but he never expected that he'd be in front of Mother’s dressing room. He’d never been there before, it had only been when he was young and he was shooed out immediately by Mother’s cold glare and one of the maids taking his hand and guiding him away. 

_ Nobody’s around….  _ He thought, his hand paused from reaching for the doorknob.  _ You could go in, it’ll give you a peace of mind.  _

So he twisted the doorknob and stepped in. It was like Percival was stepping into another world in that moment. 

Dresses lined different parts of the room, each made of delicate lace, soft chiffon, dark velvet, and silk made dresses that looked so  _ soft _ . Percival’s tired eyes had widened with awe as he spun around, looking at the dresses that ranged from light to dark colors and in the middle of the room was a golden rimmed mirror. 

Different shelves had heels of different styles and single shelf was filled with scarves. An ice blue scarf was missing from the pile of scarves from what Percival could see. 

He didn’t hesitate in running his fingers through the dresses, giving a pleased sigh, his fingers tapping against a single dress that held pearl buttons on it - four to be exact. Everything looked so beautiful...everything felt so nice… 

Percival stopped touching everything when he saw a dark green dress. He gave a grunt as he attempted to get it to get a better look and placed it carefully, neatly on the floor. 

It was a v neck dress made of velvet, trailing down to knee length. The sleeves were long and there was a noticeable slit on the left side of the skirt.  _ So...beautiful.  _ He picked it up again and ran his fingers through the fabric, feeling his shoulders relax at the feel of it, and he held back the urge to rub his cheek against the velvet dress. 

Percival looked at the mirror and then at the dress, before pulling the dress up higher and walking to the mirror. He sucked in a deep breath as he pressed the dress to his chest, olive shaded eyes filled with curiosity, and his lips were parted. 

What would it feel like if he tried it on? 

The dress felt nice, even though it was too big for him, it didn’t hurt for him to try it on. So here he was, carefully slipping on one of his mother’s dresses — making sure not to rip it — and adjusted the sleeve of the dress, giving a giggle when one of the sleeves slipped over his right hand. 

Percival turned in front of the mirror, the dress slipping off of his left shoulder, the skirt of the dress covered his legs and feet, and his eyes looked tired but filled with...happiness? He gave a slight swish, making the skirt move a bit, and he couldn’t stop the giggle from coming out. 

Percival couldn’t help this childlike glee as he plopped on his butt and played with the sleeves of the dress, shutting his eyes as he rubbed his hands against the skirt. He shut his eyes for a second, continuing to feel at the skirt and enjoying the texture. 

For a brief second, he could relax. 

For a brief second, he imagined someone else. He could imagine a beautiful older woman wearing this dress, laughing and twirling around with olive eyes. Her features weren’t like his mother’s but the pale marks that covered parts of her face, more so on her right eye, was similar...to his marks. 

_ Was that..me?  _

He blinked with furrowed brows as he stopped petting the skirt. Where had  _ that  _ come from? He was a boy, why could he imagine himself as a woman? That didn’t sound right. 

“ Young sir?” 

Percival jumped, hearing the quiet voice of one of the maids and frantically attempted to remove the dress. He gave a yelp as he tripped over the skirt of the dress and let out a frustrated noise as he tried to get out of the dress. Oh god, he felt trapped, he was in trouble, the maid was going to find out and...and… “ Young sir!” 

He felt someone pull him up and attempt to remove the dress. “ What’re you doing in Mistress’s dressing room? You know it isn’t good for you to be here,” After the dress was removed, he could see that it was a blonde maid that looked younger and her tone was scolding. 

“ Sorry,” His voice was quiet. “ I just wanted to look inside….” 

“ Which is against the rules…” The maid began sternly, “ I’m afraid when Mistress comes home, I’ll have to report this…” 

Percival could feel ice spread through his veins. He didn’t even hesitate as he grabbed her apron and gripped it tightly. “ Please don’t tell Mother, please!” He begged. “ She can’t know! Please, please, please…!” He felt like crying and he felt so terrible…

“ Percival…” The Maid sighed, attempting to get up. “ Please don’t be difficult…” Percival could only do the only thing his exhausted mind could allow him to do: he cried. 

Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed and hiccuped, gripping her apron and didn’t let go. “ I’m sorry!” He wailed, “ I’ll do anything, please don’t tell Mother, please!” The maid tried to pry his small hands from her apron, a conflicted look her face as she looked behind her and than at his teary face. 

“ Young sir, young sir, I…” She then grabbed his hands and held them tightly. “ Please stop crying, I won’t tell Mistress.” That seemed to shut him up quickly.

Tears stained his cheeks while snot ran down his face. “ Y-you won’t?” She sighed and shook her head. 

“ No young sir, this will be a secret between you and I but next time-” Her blue eyes hardened. “ If you’re seen here again I  _ will  _ have to tell Mistress, understood?” 

Percival nodded frantically. 

“ Good. Now come downstairs, you’re father is looking for you.” Percival nodded mutely as he allowed the maid to guide him downstairs without a world, he could only turn to look at the dressing room door — his sliver of happiness — and felt all the energy be rushed out of him. 

He never spoke about it again. Not to Father. Not to Mother. And he didn’t even bare a glance at the door if he were to walk past it.

There was no hope in the Alby Mansion. Not even a little. 

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

It was the year of 1906 and the night had become more livelier at the announcement of Percival Joshua Alby’s birthday. Socialites and Businessmen that were associated with the Alby family came in their best decor while flocking around Juniper Alby like a flock of swans with false smiles, drinking in the popularity that the Alby’s brought in. 

“ Oh your son keeps getting bigger and bigger everyday!” Marisol Goldman cooed, clad in a comfortable yellow evening gown while a glass of cherry wine was held in her hand. “ How old will you be, Percival?” Percival tugged at the collar of his suit and spoke quietly. “ Seven, ma’am.” 

Marisol’s husband, a thin and balding man named Newton, gave a smile. “ Well, it’s good to know that he has good manners. You’ve been training this one right, Michel.” Michel could only chuckle as he squeezed his son’s shoulder gently. 

“ Yes well, I’m not the one in charge of the discipline…” Michel began. “ It’s my wife that helps with that.” 

“ Are you planning on taking over Michel’s business, Percival?” Marisol asked. Before Percival could respond a blur of blue nearly tackled him to the ground. 

“ Happy Birthday Percival!” 

Felicity’s hair was in fluffy curls, pushed with a white headband and she wore a short sleeve, a-line powder blue dress that held layer of chiffon underneath it. Her hands were covered with soft white gloves that matched her panty hose and white mary jane shoes. 

Even if she was usually clad in pants or her famous pair of overalls, Felicity Loveless still looked pretty as ever. “ Felicity!” Percival could actually beam as he held her hands and squeezed them, “ What are you doing here?” Felicity tilted her head to the side. 

“ What do you mean? I’m here to celebrate your birthday!” Felicity grinned, looking him up and down. “ You look nice by the way!” 

“ T-thank you…” Percival blushed as he looked away. “ But you didn’t need to do that. It wouldn’t be fair if you came here and I missed your birthday…” Felicity only waved it away with a grin. 

“ Nah, it’s fine, besides I don’t celebrate my birthday at my house.” Then a feminine voice cleared her throat making both of them look up and Marisol was smiling down at them with her hands folded in front of her. 

“ Who’s your friend, Percival?” She inquired. “ She’s rather...lively.” 

“ Oh, um...this is Felicity.” Percival introduced, still holding Felicity’s hands and saw that her face had turned blank and she was staring at Marisol’s smile.  _ Oh no….  _

“ You have lipstick on your teeth.” Felicity said. Newton coughed into his drink while Marisol blinked in surprise. Michel looked down at the girl with wide eyes. 

“ Well...um…” Marisol’s face was turning red as she covered her mouth with a satin covered hand. “ Michel could you show me to the bathroom please.” Michel could only sheepishly nod as he guided the woman away and towards the stairs, Newton immediately left to refill his drink as a blush spread across his face. 

“ Did I do something wrong?” Felicity asked in confusion. Percival could only cough as he guided her away and to the buffet table. 

Percival had poured both of them glasses of sparkling juice, which Felicity took gratefully and gulped her drink down while Percival took smaller sips. “ I forgot to tell you you look nice too,” Percival finally says, making Felicity grin as she twisted around slightly. 

“ Aw, thank you! I usually don’t wear dresses but this is a dress that I wore once at Church…” She soon stared at her glass. “ Daddy doesn’t make us go anymore though…” 

“ How come?” Percival asked. Felicity shrugs. 

“ I don’t know. Something about how God didn’t deserve the attention or something.” 

“ Oh…” Both of them had become silent until Felicity gasped and grabbed Percival’s wrist and pulled him to the crowd. 

  
“ I almost forgot! You’ve gotta meet my brothers,” Felicity tells him. “ I’ve told them so much about you!” 

“ Y-you have?” Percival sounded startled as he tried not to spill his glass, making sure he didn’t trip over his own feet. Felicity nodded frantically. 

There were two boys that had a lighter complexion than Felicity, the first one’s hair was trimmed and styled carefully while he wore square framed glasses which revealed his narrowed eyes. The second one’s hair was curly and went down to his neck while his tie was loosened and a few buttons were undone, he was holding a glass of sparkling orange juice. 

“ Jacob! William!” Felicity was still holding Percival’s hands as both boys looked at her. “ This is Percival. You both remember me talking about, right?” 

Immediately the second brother gave a snort against his glass, eyeing his little sister. “ Have we heard about him? You talk about him every time you’re home.” But he gave Percival a smile, a dimple identical to his own sister’s. “ Nice to meet you, I’m Jacob Loveless.” Percival gave a polite nod but kept himself closer to Felicity. 

“ So this is your boyfriend?” The second brother asked making Felicity groan and stomped her foot. 

“ He’s not my boyfriend!” 

“ Yes, yes you’ve said that multiple times.” The second brother didn’t smile, but he raised a hand for Percival to shake. “ I’m William Loveless, it’s nice to meet you.” Percival took his hand and firmly shook it. 

“ It’s nice to meet you too.” Jacob grinned as he shoved a hand into his pocket. 

“ Jeez loosen up a little, kid,” he says, reaching to pat him on the shoulder. “ You’re almost a decoy of William over here.” Percival looked down at his shoes as his cheeks burned in embarrassment. William rolls his eyes and elbowed his brother slightly. 

“ Be nice!” Felicity warned, looping an arm around Percival. “ Don’t mind him, Percival. He likes to be a jerk sometimes.” 

“ How am I a jerk?” Jacob asked with mock offense. “ I just wanna get to know my baby sister’s best friend.”  _ Best friend.  _ Percival felt his heart warmed up at that title and Felicity gave a noise of delight. “ Ooh shrimp!” Felicity started to walk away, dragging her friend who attempted to wave at the brothers as they went back to the other side of the buffet table. 

“ You should be careful eating.” Percival told her, as Felicity got a plate of shrimp and was beginning to drool. “ I don’t want you getting a stomach ache.” Felicity gave him her sunshine smile as she reached to grab a shrimp. 

“ Oh I’ll be fine.” She tells him. “ You should get something to eat too!” 

“ I will.” Percival promised. It only made him pause when he heard two women giggling. 

“ Look at them,” The thinner and older woman in purple giggled, covering her mouth with her fan. “ Such a cute couple.”    
“ I agree.” The more wider brunette whispered loudly. “ It seems that the young heir is becoming a heartthrob like his father already.” Their conversation was making Percival uncomfortable as he looked away and soon went to grab a plate, mostly grabbing carrots amongst the food that he’d grabbed. 

“ It really looks nice here…” Felicity breathed, holding her plate in one hand and her refilled drink in other while spinning around as the chandelier lights caught in her eyes making them sparkle. “ You’re parents really did a good job! Even if your mom is a jerk…” 

“ Don’t let her hear you say that..” Percival whispered but Felicity only popped a shrimp into her mouth with a roll of her eyes. 

“ I don’t care if she hears me,” Felicity huffs, looking over her shoulder. “ She knows she’s a jerk and is proud of it!” 

But that didn’t stop Percival from warily glancing behind her, hoping he wouldn’t see his mother anywhere. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen her since she’d woken up, looming with dark eyes...he gave a slight shiver at that memory before grabbing a carrot and chewing on it. 

Maybe it would be a good thing that Mother wasn’t around… 

“ Attention, attention!”...so much for thinking she’d be gone. Mother was clad in high necked royal blue gown that was sleek and had a mermaid style skirt. Her hair was pulled into a french twist while her makeup was more nude than the darker red colors that Percival was used to. 

But...she was...smiling? A rich, genuine smile was on her face. 

“ Oh  _ great. _ ” Felicity’s voice dripped with unhappiness but gave a muffled noise of offense when Percival stuffed three shrimps in her mouth but she chewed with a grumble, looking away. 

“ You have all been great associates and friends to me and my husband,” Mother began as she clasped her hands together, that smile still on her face. “ You’ve all been with us since the idea of Alby Industries began and how it’s empire grew...and all of you have remained with us after the birth of our son, Percival.”  _ Oh no.  _ Soon all eyes were on him. 

“ My son will be turning seven this year..” She continued, as a butler came to her with a flute of champagne and she held it delicately in her hand, “ Another year to celebrate his birth...Goodness, I can still remember the day that I was allowed to hold you.” Her words were sweet, so convincing ...it made his stomach churn. 

“ Percival.” Percival jumped hearing Juniper’s voice, as she nodded towards him. “ Come up here, darling, it wouldn’t be fair if I did all the talking..would it?” Her words were saccharine, but her eyes were anything but sweet. Percival could feel panic fill him and he felt Felicity reach to squeeze his wrist gently. 

“ M...Mother?” His voice was nervous and meek. “ Could I...could I have Felicity with me...please?” 

Her smile seemed to tighten. “ Of course, darling.” 

Percival looked over his shoulder, giving his friend a look of  _ do you want to  _ but Felicity looked at him and then she stared at Mother. Her eyes became steely and her grip on Percival’s wrist soon slid to his hand. “ Of course!” Felicity’s smile was tighter, false and she kept her eyes trained on Mother. “ I’d be happy to go up there, Percival!” 

Percival gave a breath of relief. 

Both children walked up the stairs, plates in one hand, and hands clasped together and Felicity’s face was still trained Mother, who was smiling but had a tighter grip on her flute of champagne. Felicity never moved away from Percival as Mother went to squeeze her son’s shoulder with a loving smile. 

For a brief second, Percival saw his friend’s upper lip twitch. 

“ Percival,” Mother’s eyes were upon him now, her nails poked at his shoulder. “ What would you like to say to everyone?” 

He looked at everyone, each person that his mother and father were friends with, all of their faces were of identical smiles while his father stood in the crowd. Father had a hand shoved into his pocket but he raised his glass of brandy in the air, giving his son a reassuring smile. 

But Percival couldn’t breathe. Nor could he speak. 

Then, he felt Felicity’s gloved hand squeeze his tightly. He turned to look at her and she gave a reassuring grin, her eyes twinkling. Percival took a deep breath and started to speak: 

“ Hello everyone, I’m glad that you’re all here to celebrate my birthday,” He began, his gaze more neutral but the steady beat of his heart thudded through his ears. “ I’ll have to apologize for that pause, I’m not used to speaking in public, um…” He licked his lips and gave Felicity’s hand a shaky squeeze. “ But please enjoy yourselves and have a great night!” 

Everyone gave light, polite claps and Percival felt woozy now. 

“ Do you wanna go sit down?” Felicity whispered. Percival gave fast nods as his mother pat him on the back, a sign of dismissal, and both of them were down the stairs, not looking back. 

Percival was placed into an empty chair as Felicity handed him a glass of sparkling juice, which he gulped down greedily, Felicity had placed their plates on the table and was rubbing his back gently. Her touch was more soothing than his mother’s. 

“ Do you want some more?” Felicity asked. Percival shook his head. 

Felicity angrily plopped on the chair, her arms crossed as she grumbled under her breath, her fingers tapped hard and fast against her arms. “ Are you okay?” Percival asked shyly, Felicity turned to him with a laugh of disbelief, but her eyes darted around to see if anyone heard her. 

“ Am I okay?  _ Am I okay? _ ” Felicity repeated with wide eyes. “ I should be asking you that! Are you okay?” 

“ I’m fine.” Percival looks at his glass. “ She’s done this before…” 

Felicity gave a noise, looking close to throwing her arms in the air. “ She’s done...she’s done…” Felicity let out a frustrated growl. 

Percival had reached to touch her hand, making Felicity freeze up. Her palms were shaking, Percival noticed, and her breathing was harsher before Felicity lightly squeezed it back, her breath a bit calmer. “ Sorry,” Felicity gave a shaky smile, “ I didn’t mean to get upset.” 

  
“ It’s fine.” 

“ No it’s not.” Felicity’s face became sadder. “ Today’s your birthday and I don’t wanna be mad on your birthday...even if your mom is a jerk.” Percival gave a light laugh as he continued holding Felicity’s hand. 

“ I’ve gotten used to it, Felicity.” He reminds her gently. “ She’s my mother. I can’t change how she acts.” 

“ I don’t understand how Mr. Michel can be around her…” Felicity huffs, reaching to nibble on a carrot. “ He’s so nice and she’s so...she’s a bitch.” Percival gasped and his head looked back and forth, hoping that nobody heard her. 

“ Felicity!” He hissed. “ You can’t say that!” 

“ Why not?” She argued. “ My brother says it all the time!” 

  
“ You can’t say that about Mother!” 

  
“ Fine, fine!” Felicity huffed, giving a quick glance to glare at Mother, who was still making her speech while everyone’s attention was still on her. “ Geez how long is she gonna talk?” Percival shrugs as he looks at his mother who was laughing and taking a sip of her champagne. 

“ She’ll be discussing more of my achievements with my studies and...the fact that I’ll be taking over Father’s company when I’m older….” His voice sounded uninterested. 

Both of them looked up when Michel’s voice was heard. 

“ And now it is time to celebrate our son’s birthday: Happy Birthday Percival!” Everyone seemed to shout as silver and blue confetti filled the air as music began to fill the air. Felicity gave a squeal as she covered her head and so did Percival, who ducked and yelped. 

“ You’ve got confetti in your hair,” Percival giggled as he attempted to get it out. Felicity gave a giggle of her own as she tried to get some out of her hair. 

“ So do you.” Felicity smiled before reaching to ruffle his curly hair and he laughed. The upright basses began to play and everyone seemed to split into pairs, dancing and swinging their partners around while Jacob, Felicity’s brother, seemed to dragging a shouting William to the dance floor. Theodore was nowhere to be seen. 

Felicity’s knees were bouncing as she watched with singer with twinkling eyes. Percival looked at his friend, who was squirming in her seat, and he finally spoke. 

  
“ Do you wanna dance?” She turned quickly and blinked.

“ Do you want to?” Percival stood up and outstretched a hand giving her a smile. 

“ Well you’re my friend, it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t dance with you.” Felicity grinned as she took his hand and gave a surprised laugh when he pulled her to the dancefloor quickly. 

Felicity and Percival spun and twirled around the room, laughing loud enough for people to hear them, while Felicity gave a surprised yelp when Percival dipped her, giving an apologetic smile when her head nearly hit the floor. Percival couldn’t stop staring at Felicity, who was twirling her dress around as she danced with her head tossed back.

Her curls were becoming more fuller from the heat, her gloves had been removed and placed somewhere, and that pretty little dimple had been visible all night. Beads of sweat dribbled down her face and she never stopped smiling, always smiled at him. 

Percival had never seen someone prettier than Felicity Loveless. But he wasn’t the only one who watched and admired. 

Felicity was as breathless as Percival. His slicked curls were becoming undone and slipping against his forehead, while his suit jacket had been undone and he was laughing. Loud and clear. His feet jumping off the floor as his movement matched hers, his smile stretching the white mark across his cheek and making her heart thump with each smile and breathless, excited laugh he gave her. 

Felicity had never heard such a beautiful noise. Until she met Percival Alby. 

Little did they know, three people were watching them. 

Theodore was holding a tumbler of whiskey, his eyes trained on his sweaty and laughing daughter, who had wrapped her arms around Percival, the two of them swaying but stumbling but neither of them cared. He could only shake his head and took a deep sip from his glass. 

Juniper had an arm wrapped around Michel, her lips in a thin line, while Michel leaned to whisper in her ear. “ Just leave them alone…” He whispers. “ Let them have fun. Just once.” Juniper glared at him, her eyes seemed to give off a strange glow before finally, the glow disappeared and she shook her head at the laughing children. Michel’s eye gave a slight twitch as he squeezed her waist tighter, it made her stiffen. 

It seemed like forever until Felicity and Percival had taken a seat, panting and gulping down more to drink. Felicity had taken her shoes off and was rubbing the heel of her foot. Percival had removed his suit jacket and had his head tossed back, but he now his cooler glass against his forehead. 

“ Did you have fun?” Felicity turned her head, making Percival look at her and give a tired hum, she smiled. “ Good! I’m glad you did. Sorry if I stepped on your feet…” 

“ It’s okay.” Percival gave a reassuring smile, as he fanned himself. “ I don’t mind.”  _ I can’t feel it anyway…  _ He wants to say but he holds it back. 

“ I wish I could’ve gotten you something,” said Felicity, lolling her head to the side. “ But Daddy says it would’ve cost too much to get you something…”

“ It’s okay…” 

“ No. No it isn’t.” Felicity firmly shakes her head, twisting her body to look at Percival with furrowed brows and a frown. “ It isn’t fair that you got me something when I turned eight. I think it’s better that I return the favor.” Then she turned around and started digging for something than she turned around and kept her hands clasped together, “ Open your hand!” Now Percival was confused. 

“ But...why?” Felicity gave an inpatient huff. 

“ Please do it, Percival!” He gave an unsure nod but outstretched his left palm and she dropped something in his hand carefully. He looked down and his breath hitched. 

It was a simple silver chain with a heart shaped clasp. The charms were simple and made of the same silver; a lily, a muffin, a star, a sunflower, lavender, and finally two bluebells were placed next to each other. “ I had made this when I was five,” Felicity rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. “ It’s not the best, but it was originally gonna be mine.” His head shot up and he opened his mouth in protest

“ Felicity, you don’t have-!” 

  
“ I want you to have it instead.” She pushed it into his hand firmly, her smile was warm as the sun. “ Besides, it would look better on you than on me.” But Percival shook his head. 

“ I can’t accept this!” He protested trying to push it to her, but she didn’t budge. “ It’s yours! I…” His throat tightened and he sucked in a breath. “ I..I don’t deserve this…I don’t even deserve to be your friend…” Than he saw her face change. It became sad, so sad and her sunshine eyes seemed to dim and glisten.  _ Oh no, oh no...please don’t cry…  _

“ You deserve this bracelet.” Her voice was firmer now. Her hands tightened around his own, squeezing the life out of them. “ You deserve to be happy, you deserve to laugh, and you don’t deserve to be sad because of  **her.”** She blinked quicker and reached to scrub at her eye, “ Today’s your special day and I want you to having something special...please just take it.” 

He licked his lips before slowly, surely, rolling his sleeve up and let Felicity place the bracelet it on. It dangled and chimed but it made him give a smile. “ See,” Felicity gave a watery smile. “ Fits perfectly. A little bit loose but I’m sure you’ll grow into it!” 

Percival didn’t say anything except hug Felicity as tight as possible. “ Thank you…” He whispered, trying not to cry and felt her hug him as well. “ You’re my best friend, Felicity.” 

“ Cut it out…” She gave a sniff. “ You’re gonna make me cry…” He could feel her nuzzle against his neck. 

“ Felicity?” 

“ Yeah?” 

“ Can I...can I call you Fliss?” She gave a laugh that sent a vibration against his skin. 

“ Of course! That’s a better nickname than Flossie.” Percival wiped his eyes with a laugh but didn’t let her go, feeling her hands stroke his back softly. 

“ F...Fliss…” 

“ Yeah?” He gave a shuddery breath. 

“ I wish I could go with you. Even if it’s one time.” Felicity — no, Fliss — seem to pause and he could feel something wet hit his shirt. “ Me too, Percival,” Is all she hiccups. “ Me too…” They didn’t want to let each other go. Even if Fliss was forced to let Percival go by her Father, who looked down on Percival and Percival could only wave goodbye.

It was the only thing they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. I'm gay. And I apparently like to make my characters suffer.


	4. Summer Freedom Has Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time that love enters the children’s hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Chapter Four has been published and I'm so pleased with how it's written. Again, Solar151, thank you for enjoying the sappiness of this writing and getting diabetes.

Education had bloomed in Solaris. 

Children of different heights, ages, and ethnicities were rushed out of their homes and leading in a sea of dark blue, light blue plaid, and black uniforms. The older children complained and whined about summer, while younger children bantered on excitedly about seeing their teachers and friends. 

Felicity “ Fliss” Loveless wasn’t keen on being in school. But, then again, when had she ever been? 

“ Do I really have to go?” Fliss whined, attempting to swat at William’s hands as he tried to fix her tie. “ Can’t I-can’t I just stay home...please?” William sighed as he looked his little sister in the eye firmly. 

  
“ I’ve told you multiple times Flossie,” He began, seeing that she was starting to pout and look away, “ You aren’t missing your first day back. Dad won’t allow it.” Fliss snorted as she played with the end of her braid. 

“ He lets us do everything else but school’s an exception…” She grumbled. This time, William frowned as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. 

“ Look, I get it, you and Dad don’t get along but he wants us to atleast get a good education,” William tells her, before reaching to finish her tie. “ He’s a bit...awkward with his feelings, I know, but he’s always been like this before you were born.” Fliss only looked away. William sighed deeply as he examined his work carefully, his scrutinizing eyes examined her uniform before giving a nod of approval. 

“ There. You’re ready to go!” Fliss looked at herself in the mirror, giving a huffy noise as she tugged at her plaid skirt before looking over her shoulder at her brother, who was more focused on his own tie, his jacket laid on her bed and his shoes were untied. “ It’s too late to fake a sickness...isn’t it?” Fliss asked but gave a pout when William frowned at her, again. 

“ Felicity…” 

  
“ Okay, okay! Is Daddy awake?” William paused. Fliss tilted her head. “ What?” 

“ Dad’s not here. He wasn’t in his room when me and Jacob got up.” Fliss gave a perplexed look as she bent underneath her bed and looked for her shoes. 

“ So how are we getting to school?” 

“ We’ll have to walk there. You know school isn’t  _ that  _ far…” Fliss groaned. 

“ But I don’t wanna walk!”

“ You’re willing to go into town for items and such but if it’s going to school you won’t do it!?” William gave a bewildered look as Fliss walked past him with grumbles. “ Sometimes I don’t understand how your mind works, Flossie.” Fliss didn’t even look at him as she went downstairs, directly to the kitchen. 

She grabbed for the phone near the sink, digging into her pocket for a slip of paper, and placed the phone near her ear and started pressing buttons while humming underneath her breath.  _ I still have time to spare to call him….  _ She thought happily. It took awhile before someone answered the phone, an accented feminine voice. 

_ “ Hello? May I ask who’s calling?”  _ Fliss’s brows furrowed but she cleared her throat and spoke politely. 

  
“ Hi, I’m Felicity Loveless, I’m here to speak to Percival Alby,” Fliss tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “ Is he there?” There was a brief pause, until a curt voice answered again. 

_ “ Ah yes, Ms. Loveless...give me a moment, I shall bring young Percival here to speak with you.”  _ Soon the phone call became silent and Fliss glanced at the clock, tapping her foot which made a sharp clicking noise each time. Soon a quiet voice spoke,  _ “ Hello?”  _ Fliss seemed to perk up immediately. 

“ Percival?” 

_ “ Fliss!”  _ He sounded surprised but happy.  _ “ Good morning! I didn’t think you’d be awake so early, how are you?”  _ Fliss smiled as she leaned against the counter while tugging at the cord of the phone. “ I’m fine. I had enough time to call you before I left for school…” 

_ “ Oh, I forgot about that...but you didn’t need to call me this early…”  _ Fliss shook her head, but she knew that Percival couldn’t see her. 

“ Nonsense! You’re always important to talk with!” Fliss seemed to pause as she remembered what she’d said, her eyes widening and she heard Percival’s breath hitch. “ Well...um...I mean, I’d call you anytime since you’re my friend..I mean…” But soon Percival started to giggle. 

_ “ I get it Fliss, you don’t have to explain. But…”  _ She could hear the smile in his voice.  _ “ I’m happy to hear your voice.”  _ Fliss could feel her heart warm up as she smiled a bit. 

“ Me too. It kinda sucks that we can’t see each other a lot more than before…” 

_ “ Yeah…”  _

“ But! I usually get out of school in the afternoon and I’ll be able to call you again, I promise!” Fliss than looked over her shoulder, hoping not to see anymore. “ How are you doing? Mrs. Alby never saw the bracelet...did she?” Fliss was hoping that Percival’s bracelet was okay. 

_ “ No! No, of course not!”  _ His voice became even more lower, making Fliss strain her ears.  _ “ I...hid it somewhere. Somewhere where she nor anyone but me would be able to find it.”  _ At least Fliss could breathe now. 

“ Did you..” She licked her lips. “ Did you like your present?” 

_ “ Of course! Even though you didn’t have to…”  _

“ Don’t start that again!” She scolded, giving a wag of her finger even if he couldn’t see it again, “ I just said I don’t mind doing this for you! You’re my best friend and you deserve good things!” 

_ “ Fliss…”  _ Then she heard a sniffle.  _ Oh no, oh no, please tell me he isn’t… “ I’m sorry, I just…”  _ He was trying to muffle the sobs and Fliss bit her bottom lip. 

_ “ It’s still weird that somebody does this for me...that someone cares… _ ” Percival hiccuped and seemed to be sniffling.  _ “ Mother hates it when I cry, Father says it isn’t becoming of me to be so...so emotional. I try not, I just…”  _ He started to sob even more, giving muttered apologies.  _ “ I’m sorry...I’m sorry…”  _

Fliss couldn’t even speak. She wasn’t sure if it was right to say anything. All she could do was let him get it out. 

Fliss thought about Mr. and Mrs. Alby...more so Mrs. Juniper Alby. She didn’t wanna hate this woman, she didn’t want to think about the negative sides of a person but this woman...this woman made Percival sad..so sad...Fliss feels like  **hating** this woman.

But her heart wouldn’t allow it. It just wouldn’t. 

It had taken a while until his muffled sobs became sniffles and she pursed her lips. “ Do you feel better?” He gave a softer sniff. 

_ “ Yes. Yes, I think so...I’m sorry…”  _ Fliss gave a frown as the grip on the cord tightened until it dug into her palm. 

“ Don’t apologize. Everybody needs a good cry,” Her eyes seemed to become softer. “ Even you.” 

_ “ I was just worried if Mother saw me. I got in trouble for...crying before…”  _ He seemed to pause and Fliss’s heart seemed to sink a bit.  _ “ I choose not to think of it now.”  _ She doesn’t like that. She  _ really  _ doesn’t like that. It had become more official now, Juniper Alby wasn’t a good woman. Nor was she a good mother. 

“ Screw what your mother thinks!” Fliss huffed bitterly. “ I swear, that woman just makes me  _ sick  _ to my stomach. It’s still a question to me how she’s your mother…” That made him give a watery chuckle. 

_ “ Yeah…”  _

“ Percival?” 

_ “ Yes?”  _

“ I’m gonna get you out of there.” She determinedly spoke, her eyes burning. “ I’ll get you out of there and you can be with me, you won’t have to listen to your mother’s rules or anybody’s.” This time, when he spoke, his voice sounded weak. 

_ “ But how?”  _ He asked.  _ “ Your father is friends with Mother, she’ll know I’ll be with you and your father and I’ll...I’ll have to go back.”  _

“ We’ll run away!” Fliss boldly declared. “ Somewhere far away. Somewhere  _ safe. _ ”  _ A place where Daddy and Mrs. Alby can’t find us  _ had been left unsaid. “ We can do whatever we want! Our special place that we created.” Her eyes shut for a moment and if she thought harder...she could imagine her and Percival laughing, flowers surrounding them…

...yeah, that sounded nice. 

_ “ But…”  _ He sounded unsure.  _ “ Where would we go?”  _

“ I don’t know yet,” Fliss tells him softly. “ But it’ll be somewhere, somewhere where we can be together and nothing will separate us...even if it takes  _ years  _ I’ll get you out of there and far away from Mrs. Alby so she can’t make you cry anymore!” Her grip on the phone tightened. “ I’ll protect you from her. And if she’s got a problem with it, she can talk with  **me.** ” 

_ “ You don’t have to…”  _ But she cut him off quickly. 

“ Percival please stop telling me ‘ I don’t have to do that’ I know that!” She didn’t like shouting at him, she really didn’t. “ I know I don’t have to do that but...but I want to do that. I care about you so much, I don’t like seeing you sad or so...so  _ exhausted. _ ” Her eyes were burning. “ Your my best friend! Aren’t I allowed to care?” 

_ “ You are!”  _ He cried, his voice trembling.  _ “ But this is my mother! She...she might hurt you.”  _ He sounded like he was crying now.  _ “ I don’t want her to hurt you, Fliss!”  _

“ And I don’t want her to hurt you anymore!” Oh geez, now she was starting to cry. 

_ “ You’re my first friend, the only one I’ve ever had!”  _ He sobs, not even attempting to cover the sobs.  _ “ The only thing that hasn’t been taken away from me yet! I don’t want Mother to take you away, I...I don’t want to lose you, Fliss…”  _ His voice is trembling and he’s crying his heart out. So is she. 

“ Neither do I...I’m sorry for making you cry…” 

_ “ I made you cry first!”  _

“ No you didn’t!” 

_ “ Yes I did!”  _

“ You didn’t..” Fliss has to stop talking because her crying has overcome her and she feels her knees give out. She can’t stop crying. She hates crying, she hates it. Crying makes her have migraines. Bad ones.

“ I’m sorry Percival…”  _ Why do we keep saying sorry to each other.  _ “ I’m sorry you have to hurt, I’m sorry Mrs. Alby’s a terrible person, I’m…”  _ I’m sorry I can’t do more.  _ She can only clutch the phone and sob. Percival doesn’t stop sobbing either. 

Neither of them can do anything but cry until their eyes are too sore and both of them are exhausted. 

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Going back to school was normal, as per usual. But even then Fliss couldn’t focus. But hey, what else is new? 

Her eyes felt sore and she tried not to rub at them. Rubbing at them made them worse, William would say but it only made Fliss squint and give a noise at the soreness. Her teachers would peer at her puffy eyes with worry and she was quick to brush them off, she was trying to focus. 

Fliss tried not to look out the window, the sunlight hurt her eyes, and she wanted to plant her face on the table. But she was in History and Mr. Sabel was here. And sleeping in his class was unacceptable...she missed Percival now. She had to end a phone call with a hiccuping goodbye and tried not to cry during the walk to school. 

But she was sure that Jacob and William could hear her crying. Maybe that’s why they wouldn’t stop staring. ( She really hoped not ) 

She tried not to think of Percival. She tried not to think of him having to face his mother, who probably heard his tears and words of sadness. She hopes she hasn’t done anything to him, or worse. How could a woman, someone who neared her father’s age, make her feel so exhausted and unsure of what to do? 

Sometimes adults confused her. 

They really did. 

Fliss’s textbook was slimmer than Percival’s own, but it was filled with little doodles and symbols that she tried to hide from the teacher and today, in particular, was another day where she drew on the blank parts of the pages. Then, she felt someone tug her hair. 

_ No. Way.  _ She slowly turned her head, seeing that a little boy with mussed up brunet hair whistling innocently while twirling his pencil. 

Ray Steele. He was in between the “ upper” and “ lower” side of Solaris and made sure everyone knew it. He messed with other children but he messed with Fliss more than anymore. During class he always tugged at her hair, hard enough to make her hiss and claw at his arm, which made the teachers scold her but not him. 

It was as if nobody saw him do that. Or, they acted like they didn’t. 

She glared at his mock innocence before turning away…and then felt him grab a handful of her hair with his sticky fingers. Again. 

_ Welcome to Solaris Academy...oh boy.  _

She couldn’t wait until school was over. Being with Percival sounded a lot better. 

_ I hope he’s okay, I hope he feels better.  _

Fliss thinks, giving a careless swat at Ray’s hand and pulled her book closer to her face, squinting her sore eyes at the letters. Hopefully, when her third class begins, she would feel better and it won’t feel like her head’s trying to split itself open anymore.

_ Hopefully.  _

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

It was difficult getting past a sea of plaid uniforms, especially when you were one of the smaller students that hadn’t left the building...yet. Fliss gave a grunt as she kept her satchel close to her side, making sure nothing were to spill out, and she looked around hoping to see her older brothers. But, she couldn’t. 

It took 30 minutes until Fliss saw Jacob’s loose tie and William’s slicked back hair, as they waited near the door and saw Fliss who was shoving past an upperclassman with a grunt. “ What happen to your hair?” Jacob examined the more looser braids that were threatening to come apart, “ You weren’t messin’ with it, were you?” 

“ No.” She huffed. “ Ray Steele was messing with me. Again.” 

“ Did you tell a teacher?” William asked, peering up from a sheet of paper to look at her. 

“ The teacher won’t listen!” Fliss piped up, throwing her hands in the air, “ It’s like they don’t even see him doing it. It isn’t fair…” Jacob pat her head sympathetically, Fliss gave a whine as she swatted at his hand and attempted to smooth down her hair. 

The walk to school involved Jacob complaining about the heat and Fliss playing with one of her braids lazily. “ Are you heading to Percival’s house today?” William asked, glancing at Fliss, who paused from tugging at the rubber band at the end of her hair. 

“ Of course!” She chirped, her eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of Percival, “ Maybe I can do homework while I’m over there.” 

“ You think Mrs. Alby would let us join?” Jacob asked curiously. “ The only time we were there was at Percival’s birthday party.” Fliss shrugs. 

“ I could ask, I hope she’ll let you guys stay.” said Fliss, her eyes squinted at the warm sunlight. “ But, it is her and Mr. Alby’s house so it’s their decision.” There was always a negativity in being at the Alby mansion and that negativity was Mrs. Alby, who made it clear that she disliked Fliss.  _ The feeling was mutual.  _

The trip to the Alby Mansion felt longer without Theodore’s car — and hotter too — all three Loveless siblings had removed their jackets and loosened their ties, Fliss had given up and removed her tie entirely. 

The gates of the mansion seemed to open as the three approached them. Fliss gave a tired huff as she wiped at her forehead from the sweat and approached the door of her best friend’s house and knocked on the door. No one answered, she paused before knocking on the door, a tad bit harder than before. 

Instead of Mrs. Alby, whenever Juniper came over, it was a young maid. Her pale blonde hair tucked into a lace bonnet, her hands were folded in front of her and she was frowning down at them. 

“ Can I help you?”  _ Ah.  _ It was the maid from before. 

“ Hello, I’m Felicity and these are my brothers,” Fliss pointed at each brother casually. “ William and Jacob Loveless. I’m here to see Percival and my brothers just need a place to be for awhile, do you mind if we come in?” The maid started to frown, as her eyes seemed to fill with recognition at Fliss’s voice. 

“ Please excuse me,” The maid curtly spoke. Then she closed the door in their faces. 

Almost immediately, Mr. Alby answered the door. His hair hung in his face and he looked...he looked startled to see them before he flashed a tight grin. “ Felicity! I, ahem, I will admit that you’ve come at a bad time…” He coughed but gave a respectful nod towards all three of them. “ You two must be Jacob and William, correct?” 

“ Yes sir.” William bowed politely while Jacob gave a friendly smile. 

“ Well come in, come in!” Mr. Alby cheerily said, stepping back and pressing against the door. “ Percival’s in his room right now, he just finished his secondary Basque lesson.” Now William looked curious. Fliss gave a smile as Mr. Alby took her jacket as well as her brothers and went to hang them up. 

“ Thank you, Mr. Alby.” He gave her a weaker smile and allowed Fliss to race up the stairs, her footsteps echoed through the air.

Her loose braids bounced with each footstep as she went through a hallway of doors until she came towards the familiar door that Percival was in. She knocked on the door and waited. But nobody answered. She gave a pause before knocking on the door once, twice, thrice.

The door quietly opened and Percival’s head peaked out. His eyes were swollen, sleepy, and they widened with surprise at seeing her. “ Fliss!” He sounded happy and he gave a yawn, “ When did you get here?” Fliss beamed at the sight of his pretty, sleepy face. 

“ Just now! I wanted to check on you and…” Her voice became shier. “...and I wanted to say I’m sorry.” 

“ For what!” The door was open much wider, revealing that he was clad in his pajamas. “ You didn’t do anything! I was the one being such a big crybaby!” 

“ But you weren’t!” Fliss argued, reaching to grab his hands. “ It’s natural to wanna cry. But I was the one who made you cry!” 

“ But you weren’t!” 

  
“ I was too!” 

“ And I was…” Fliss than scrubbed at her face. “ It’s stupid that we’re arguing about this still. Wanna hug it out?” Her satchel bag slipped off her shoulder as she outstretched her arms, giving a hopeful look. Percival didn’t even hesitate in rushing into her arms and hugging her tightly. 

“ Ugh, now I regret the decision,” Fliss groaned. “ You shouldn’t have hugged me, I’ve been sweating in this uniform…I probably stink...” But Percival only hummed and nuzzled against her. 

“ No. You smell like Vanilla..” He sighed, “ It smells nice.” 

“ I do?” 

“ Yeah..it’s comforting…” Fliss gave a laugh as she felt him nuzzle against her neck.

“ That tickles!” She giggles, “ Wouldn’t it be better that we go into your room. I’ve got homework to do.” 

“ Homework? Is it easier than mine?” Fliss snorted as she walked into his room, digging into her bag to grab her papers. 

“ Easy? As if…” 

Fliss was use to Percival being close to her. Had been during the entire summer. But seeing his gentle eyes and the smell of fresh laundry that came from his clothes felt so nice...way nicer than usual. “ Did your first day back to school go okay?” Percival asked, as Fliss erased an answer and tapped the eraser onto her chin. 

“ Um...yeah, sort of.” She said her face seemed to sour. 

“ Sort...of?” Percival repeated in curiosity. 

“ A boy kept messing with me.” Now he looked surprised, as he looked at her and her uniform looked fine. What did the boy mess up? 

“ What did he do?” 

Fliss only tugged at one of her braids, giving a grimace when it nearly came apart. “ Kept pulling my hair. He always eats candy and his fingers so…” She soon gave a shiver of revulsion. “...so sticky.” 

Percival gave a shiver of disgust of his own. “ Ew.” Fliss nodded in agreement. 

“ But did the rest of your day go well?” Fliss nodded enthusiastically and gave a perkier grin. 

“ Yeah! One of our old teachers came back and…” Her eyes became brighter and Percival gave a smile as Fliss continued talking, waving her hands and nearly dropping her pencil while her legs moved around in excitement. He enjoyed it when she was like this, enjoyed how happy and animated she became whether it be about a new plant or vegetables that she was growing, he loved the energy his sunshine friend gave off. 

“ And then Tommy Douglas threw his grapes into Marietta’s nose, it was  _ so  _ gross!” Fliss gave a laugh and Percival covered his laughter with his palm. 

“ Your day must’ve been great. Better than mine…” Percival breathed leaning back against the bed, his eyes darkening. 

“ Oh! I feel terrible, how was your day?” Fliss asked, “ Did anything happen?” 

“ Nothing important. All I had to do was…” Work. All he did was work. Fliss felt herself frown as she saw how tired his eyes were becoming with each word he said and how he looked at his piano with a glazed expression. She’d never seen him look so defeated, so weak, and it hurt her. It hurt her so much. If she wasn’t around or his mother, it seemed like he didn’t have a break.

“ Sometimes I wish I had your life, Fliss…” 

His sad voice cut her train of thought. “ You have it easy…you don’t have to worry about studying, not as long as I do. Expectations...wondering how people will think of you...you don’t care…” His head lolled to the side, his eyes half lidded and his hands seemed to be shaking as they pressed against the bed. “ You get to be as free as you...no one will judge you for it.” 

Fliss couldn’t say anything, she could only stare. “ Sometimes...I hate being me.” That’s the only thing that startles her. 

“ Please don’t say that!” She pleaded, her grip on her things tightened. “ I like when you’re you.” 

“ I wish that could make me feel better…” Percival whispered, as he stared at the ceiling. “ But it doesn’t. I hate the rules here, I hate having to stay inside all day, and I…” He gulps. “ I hate Mother. I don’t like feeling that way about her but...but I do. I hate her so much.” 

_ Guess our feelings are the same.  _ Fliss thought. 

“ Then what do you wanna do?” Fliss asked, and he looked at her. Their eyes meeting. “ What do you wanna be?” He seemed to pause and he chewed his bottom lip, before finally speaking: 

_ “ Someone who isn’t Percival Alby.”  _

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Two days had passed since Fliss’s visit to the Alby Mansion. And the routine of going to school, visiting Percival, and then going home for dinner became something daily. Well, this time her brothers usually came around and disappeared somewhere ( “ Your brothers are with Michel in our library,” Mrs. Alby sniffed as she waved Fliss away, “ Honestly I wish that damned thing never existed sometimes…” ) 

“ Oh, I didn’t realize you were in school as well, Ms. Felicity,” Ms. Lardizábal began, as she looked at the work Percival had finished. “ You’re not homeschooled, I can assume that, where do you to school?” 

  
“ Solaris Academy, ma’am.” Fliss tells her, an edge of frustration leaking in her voice, as she stared down at her book. “ It’s technically the only school we have...well besides the daycare center we have.” Ms. Lardizábal looked intrigued. 

“ The only school?” The older woman pushed up her glasses. “ What about the older students, how do you get their education.” 

  
“ Well...all the students share the school, so older students go to the same school as the younger ones,” Fliss scratched at her head, “ There are three sections in the school: Elementary, Middle, and High school...does that make sense?” 

Ms. Lardizábal gave a nod. “ I...suppose so. But it must be difficult for adults to handle so many kids, correct? Are the uniforms the same?” 

Fliss nodded, trying not to throw her book out the window. “ Yeah. But they separate the students by having us wear pins.” Then she leaned back and tapped at the pin, attached to the breast pocket of her blazer. It was a yellow pin that was shaped into a beautifully detailed sun. “ Elementary wears yellow, Middle wears orange, and High School wears red.” 

Ms. Lardizábal seemed to understand and Percival was looking at it, his hand reached to examine it further.

“ Pretty…” He cooed. “ I wish I could go to your school.” 

“ Well,” Fliss began, shoving her book away and looked at him, “ Why can’t you?”

“ Mrs. Loveless believes it’s safer for her son to get his education here.” Ms. Lardizábal tells her as she slides the graded paper towards Percival. “ If it hadn’t been clear before, she’s been having him homeschooled since he was two, though with how intelligent Mr. Percival is, it’s quite shocking that he isn’t in school…” She looks away slightly, her eyes looking down. “ But she won’t listen if I were to say it.” 

Fliss gives a hum, a thoughtful look filled her face. “ What about Mr. Alby? Have you ever asked him?” 

“ Perhaps you aren’t listening…” Ms. Lardizábal’s voice was calm and quiet, as if she were afraid of Mrs. Alby hearing her. “ While yes, Mr. Alby is the man of the house...Mrs. Alby was always the most serious. Anything that happens, it needs to go by her word.”  _ Oh great…  _ and the idea of Percival going to school with her sounded nice… 

“ But it doesn’t hurt to try.” Fliss pressed. 

“ Fliss it’s okay,” Percival gives a tight smile, as he opens his journal to a fresh page. “ I don’t mind. Promise.” 

Fliss wants to say something but Percival flashes a pleading look and she can only huff and snatch her book up. She’d figure out something. 

She just had to. 

The next time she went to school, she talked with teachers - er, the teachers she knew - and asked questions.  _ Was it possible for students transfer here?  _ She’d asked, with a polite smile that seemed to charm most of the teachers ( she was starting to think it was her dimple ).  _ Or is it too late? _

Some teachers had said  _ yes, possibly, or I’m not sure.  _ That last answer left her a bit twitchy but the other two gave her a bit more pep in her step. 

“ Felicity.” 

It had been awhile since Fliss had time to work on the garden. More specifically, her carrot garden. She was in cargo pants that were rolled up, a heavy pair of brown shoes, and a white tank top. Her hair was braided up and pulled into a bun, beads of sweat dribbled down her brow. Her hands were covered in her favorite gloves. 

She kept her back turned, eyes focused on the task. “ Good evening Daddy. How was wherever you were?” 

“ Felicity, I’ve been hearing that you and Percival have been getting close…” Her father’s voice was raspy and not use to talking. “ More importantly, you’ve been trying to get Juniper to get Percival into school with you.” 

Fliss paused, her body freezing up before she relaxed and continued working, trimming at the leaves that surrounded carrots that looked close to being pulled out. “ Where did you hear that?” She asked. “ I didn’t tell William, nor Jacob. Did Mrs. Alby tell you?” 

He didn’t say anything. And that let her know everything. 

“ Like I told you before, Felicity, I’ll say it again.” His voice had hardened. “ Leave it alone. Percival is content with being homeschooled and he shouldn’t be forced into doing something that he doesn’t want.” 

“ How do you know? You aren’t Percival.” 

“ Felicity.” He was moving closer. She didn’t need to look at him to know he was coming closer to her. “ I won’t repeat myself: leave it alone. Now.” Fliss stopped moving. She didn’t wanna look at him, if she looked at him, she’d feel angry. He’s been gone since she started school and hadn’t returned until today, he hardly paid attention to her or the twins. 

And now, he wanted to act like a scolding parent? What a joke. 

“ Daddy, I like Percival,” She began as she patted at the dirt — a calming method — and allowed her gloved fingers to sink into it. “ And I like when he’s happy. He isn’t happy at home, why not let him go to school? It’ll let us interact a lot more instead of afterschool… shouldn’t I be allowed to have at least  _ one  _ friend.” Her fingers felt like they sunk into the earth, “ After all, everytime someone hears Felicity Loveless, they know I’m  _ your  _ daughter.” 

Okay, now she felt bad for using  _ that  _ against him. But it wasn’t as if it wasn’t true. 

Some of the residents like Fliss, she’ll admit that, but others...they’d take one look at Fliss and see a younger, female version of Theodore Loveless. The parents whispered and the children seemed to mock and taunt her...and the ones that tried messing with her verbally…

...She wasn’t the younger sister of Jacob Loveless for nothing. 

Percival didn’t see Theodore Loveless’s daughter. 

He saw Fliss Loveless. And that’s what she preferred. 

The sun felt warmer than before and she knew that Theodore had left. And she didn’t care. 

Fliss unsnapped her gloves and tossed them to the side and soon, she flopped on the grass covered ground and turned her head to the side with a deep sigh. The grass felt cool against bare skin and her eyes felt heavy. Fliss Loveless allowed herself to rest. 

And she dreamed of sunflowers, lavenders, and Percival’s beautiful smile. 

Her next trip to see Percival, she wore a pair of overalls and something was stuffed into her pocket. She ran there, her brothers were at home and Theodore was trapped in his studies and she never stopped. She didn’t stop no matter how much her legs burned, no matter how much her lungs screamed. 

She was more focused on Percival. 

Fliss was all flushed skin and labored breathing as she knocked on the door. ( Correction: she banged on it ) 

When the door opened, she saw that it was Mrs. Alby and she didn’t hesitate in speeding past the woman, hearing her shout after Fliss. Fliss raced up the stairs, feeling the object in her pocket bounce and her shoes thundered up the stairs and through the hallways. 

“ Percival!” Fliss exclaimed, swinging the door open of his bedroom. “ Percival I got you something!” 

Percival seemed to jump at her loud voice and his head turned, seeing that she was sweaty and breathing hard. “ Did you...run here?” He asked perplexed. 

Fliss nodded...and then proceeded to fall to her knees with an exhausted noise. 

“ Fliss!” 

He sprung from his seat and crouched down with a worried look. Fliss gave a breathy laugh as she pushed away her sweaty curls and gave him a reassuring grin. “ I’m okay Percival! Just..a little tired.” Than she dug into her pocket, giving a huffy grunt as she tugged it out. “ See! Jacob went with me to get it for you.” 

It was a simple gold ring with a pearl. Percival’s eyes were wide as he slowly, cautiously took it and she licked her chapped lips. “ I was looking for something at the thrift store and, well,” Her smile became bashful. “ I thought about you.” His eyes were wide and glossy, as his cupped hands started to shake…

...and he began to cry. 

“ I can’t...I…” He started to rub at his eyes but thick tears dribbled down his cheeks. “ I can’t...take…” His words were cut off with sobs and Fliss went to hold his wrists gently. 

“ Hey,” She smiled, reaching to wipe his face carefully. “ This ring isn’t mine, if it makes you feel-” 

“ She took it.” 

Percival’s voice was watery and trembling. Fliss tilted her head. “ Took what? Who took what?” Fliss asked and Percival looked her in the eye and the next words that came out made Fliss drop his wrists:

**“ Mother found the bracelet.”**

Fliss wasn’t sure what happened. She knew she was getting up and was immediately running down the stairs, anger rushing through her veins. 

“ Mrs. Alby!” Fliss exclaimed, looking around and she’s practically shaking.  _ “ Mrs. Alby!”  _ She didn’t feel the least bit terrified when she heard kitten heels clicking and furious dark eyes. 

“ You!” Mrs. Alby hissed, pointing a manicured finger at Fliss. “ How dare you storm into my house, as if you owe the place and-” 

“ Give it back!” For the first time ever, Mrs. Alby looked perplexed and she was holding the edge of her robe tightly. 

“ What’re you talking about?” Mrs. Alby demanded.

“ You know what I’m talking about,” Fliss shouted, pointing a finger at Mrs. Alby. “ Give me that bracelet. NOW!” Mrs. Alby’s nose turned and she looked away, as if she didn’t do anything wrong. Fliss had never wanted to scream at somebody more than ever. 

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mrs. Alby sniffed. “ Clearly the heat’s gotten to you, girl.” 

“ Oh you know  _ exactly  _ what I’m talking about!” Fliss stormed over towards her. “ That bracelet I gave Percival,  _ you took it! _ ” 

“ What bracelet!” 

_ “ My charm bracelet I GAVE HIM!”  _ The gig was up. Immediately, Mrs. Alby frowned harder and she crossed her arms tightly against her chest. 

“ Oh...that bracelet,” She seemed to wave it away, as if it didn’t matter, “ I was doing the boy a favour, honestly. How would it look if the son of  _ this  _ family wearing something so feminine.” 

“ You give it back.” Fliss demanded outstretching her palm, her breathing heavy. “ You give it back. Right. Now.” 

“ Or what,” Mrs. Alby’s smile was vicious and she leaned until they were eye to eye. “ What are you going to do, girl? Please remember who’s older and has the power here, I did my son a favor, you should just face the fact and learn your lesson. As the old saying goes: Like father, like daughter...always messing up.” And that made Fliss scream. 

She shoved at Mrs. Alby and saw the woman stumble a bit. “ You’re a terrible mother! A terrible mother!” Fliss shrieked before feeling sharp nails digging into her wrist as Mrs. Alby gripped her wrist tightly and snarled at her. 

“ You little wild child!” The woman hissed, her eyes burning. “ Perhaps Theodore hasn’t been disciplining you properly…” Fliss started to struggle. “...maybe I should finish the job.” Then Mrs. Alby started pulling her, even though Fliss grounded her feet into the floor and gave loud shouts of pain. 

“ Juniper? Felicity?” 

Fliss looked up and saw Mr. Alby. He looked confused and swaying a bit, gripping onto the bar of the stairs to keep his balance. 

“ Michel?” Mrs. Alby’s voice became bittersweet. “ What are you doing awake, darling? Go back to sleep, me and Felicity were going to have a  _ little  _ discussion, right Fliss?” But Fliss only shook her head at Mrs. Alby and Mr. Alby wasn’t even looking at Fliss. He was staring at Mrs. Alby. 

“...where were you taking her, Juniper?” He slowly began. That saccharine smile appeared on his wife’s face. 

“ Just to have a little discussion, dear.” Mrs. Alby smiled. But Mr. Alby was shaking his head and started to take a step, giving a pause when he looked close to stumbling. 

“ No, no, no…” He murmured, pointing a finger at her, “ I know that look in your eye...I know exactly what you’re planning on doing…” His eyes seemed to harden immediately. “ Let her go, Juniper.” 

“ Michel…” She began, as her smile started to twitch. 

“ I won’t say it anymore; let her go, Juniper. Now.” Fliss gave a wince as she snatched her wrist back and massaged it while Michel made his way towards Fliss and wrapped an arm around her. 

“ Come, Felicity, I’m craving some fruit.” He smiled. “ Aren’t you?” 

If it meant Mrs. Alby wouldn’t be around her, Fliss would crave  _ anything.  _

Fliss chewed greedily at the sliced up Pineapple slices that Mr. Alby had given her, while Mr. Alby contently chewed on his own fruit. “ Mr. Alby?” She finally said, after swallowing the fruit. 

Mr. Alby hummed. 

“ Is Mrs. Alby always…” Fliss trailed. But Mr. Alby answered her question. 

“ Cruel and heartless? Unfortunately, yes.” 

It was strange for Mr. Alby to say that. But at least Fliss wasn’t the only one that felt that way. 

“ Is your wrist alright?”

“ Oh, um, yes sir.” Fliss looked at her wrist and saw a darkening handprint. She attempted to hide it. 

“ Good. It would be a shame if you were hurt,” Mr. Alby said with a smile. “ My wife is a bit...strong.” For a brief second, Fliss almost saw his eye twitch. But she never commented on it. 

“ Mr. Alby, do you mind if I ask you something.” Mr. Alby only shook his head as he chewed contently on his slice of Pineapple. 

“ Of course not, ask away,” He said breezily. Fliss licked her juice stained lips. 

“ Could Percival go to Solaris Academy with me...please?” Fliss was nervous about his reaction. Would he act like Mrs. Alby? Would he get upset? She wasn’t sure… 

“ Solaris Academy…” He stroked his chin with a curious look. “ Is that the school you go to, Felicity?” Fliss nodded. 

He hummed deeply before speaking, “ I don’t see a problem with it.” And Fliss felt the air leave her body and she shot up from where she sat. 

“ Seriously!? No fooling?” Mr. Alby chuckled and shook his head. 

“ No fooling. This will be a new experience for Percival, a nice one I hope, and besides…” His eyes became warmer. “ It would be nice to see Percival interacting with others his own age.” Fliss let out an excited squeal as she raced around the table and hugged Mr. Alby tightly. 

“ Oh! Thank you, Mr. Alby, thank you!” But then she looked up. “ Wait, what is Mrs. Alby going to say?” Mr. Alby didn’t seem worried. 

“ Mrs. Alby doesn’t have any say in this. This is my son, so it’s my decision.” Fliss couldn’t stop smiling and she wanted nothing more than to share this news with Percival.

She just hoped he’d be happy with the news. 

Soon Fliss was upstairs again, a tray of half eaten pineapple slices in her hands and she felt better. Much better than before. “ Percival!” She called, “ Percival, I have some news!” His door was creaked open and it started to open as Percival looked at Fliss with bloodshot eyes. 

“ Are you in trouble?” He asked in a soft, quiet voice. 

“ No, no! I’m fine!” Fliss raised the plate with a beam. “ I brought pineapple slices and news!” His puffy eyes looked curious. “ You’re going to Solaris with me!” 

“ I...am?” Percival’s voice was filled with disbelief. Fliss nodded excitedly.

Fliss gave a yelp as Percival hugged her tightly. “ We’re gonna be together,” He exclaimed in happiness, “ We won’t be separated! We’ll be together!” 

“ Y-yeah that’s right!” Fliss laughed as she wrapped an arm around Percival and he was laughing. Then he did something that neither of them expected. 

He kissed her cheek. 

His eyes grew wide and so did Fliss’s. “ I’m so sorry!” He squeaked, looking away. “ I didn’t-I mean, I was so happy and I..I..” But Fliss waved it off with a shaky laugh. 

“ No, no it’s fine. I didn’t mind it…” She was blushing now. “ It felt kinda nice.”

  
“ R-really…?” 

“ Yeah!” She smiled. He gave a shier smile back. “ Here.” She pressed the plate into his chest. “ This should make you feel better, it did for me.” Percival gave a smile as he grabbed the plate and turned away. 

“ I bet it would taste better if we ate it together.” 

This is the first time that love enters children’s hearts. 

For one child, it comes in the form of flowers. Sunflowers and Lavenders that were twisting around his heart and dangling from was a small pearl. It will seep into his heart and become a seed, becoming buds of flowers and soon transformation into a bouquet of  _ love.  _

For another child, it was in the form of an arrow, the steel tip glistening with oozing yellow fruit ( straight from the boy’s delicious treat that he hums and chews happily ). It will seep into her chest, melt like wax over white bone until it fills her veins, becoming her own sugar high, and she loves it. She slowly invites this feeling into her heart and lets it sink in, filling her heart with  _ love.  _

As these children, these future lovers, sit on a bed and eat fruit, they don’t realize what’s happening. Two people will try to keep them away, keep their love separate and let it  **rot.**

_ They won’t let it happen.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, gay, and so happy to see my gay alchemists interacting once again.


	5. Dear Readers

Dear Anyone Who Reads This,

There are events that have happened in my personal life that have happened while I was writing this and have left me feeling...emotionally exhausted. I've rereading the work that I've been doing and this fic has made me feel...unhappy. I plan on rewriting Fliss and Vera on a different account with a newer, fresher start because real life has kicked my ass and it has won.

Signed, AnneTheShellShocker.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I forget, I should let everyone know that Vera is trans ( making her a second trans character I've created ) but I am not, so if I get anything wrong later on in her transition: please let me know! It would break my heart if I were to get anything wrong so if any writer, who is a trans woman, please give me some advice on later things that Vera will have to deal with. This fic is also something I created for fun, but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the second one!


End file.
